A Whole New Story
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Series following my fic 'Two Administrations Two Families.' Leo struggles with the idea of being the next President. Josh has a hard time getting through everything that has happened. Can the rest of the staff hold it together? Please review! Ch8
1. Rain and Tears

**Hey, this is going to be a series that follows my story 'Two Administrations Two Families.' Thank you to everyone that review, I'm really glad you liked it. Whilst writing this, I've been doing some researching and I think there are a few mistake that I've made about how elections and everything works so if I have then I'm sorry. I'll try my best to get the right information. **

**Anything onto the story, please review!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**A Whole New Story**

**Tears and Rain:**

Donna sat in the chair beside Josh's bed; both her hands gently wrapped around his left hand. She had been sitting there, just watching him for twenty minutes now and he still hadn't moved. She couldn't help but think about Rosslyn and how different it was. Although there was a monitor keeping track of his heartbeat and an oxygen mask over his face, there weren't nearly as many machines as there were eight years ago.

She turned a little to glance over her shoulder when she heard the door open quietly as Sam walked into the room.

"How's he doing?" He asked softly, walking up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder, looking down at his best friend.

She turned her attention back to Josh; removing one of her hands from his to wipe away a stray tear.

"No change."

Sam squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"How's everyone else?" She looked back at Sam.

"Shocked, upset." He answered. "No one's really sure what to do."

"Four days, Sam...That's all we had... Four amazing days." She stated. "What was the point of all the hard work if this was just going to happen?"

"I don't know, Donna." He said quietly.

"How's Leo doing?"

"Trying to get over the fact that he's just become the President-Elect whilst dealing with Matt Santos's death and Josh being..." Sam answered, his voice trailing off a little, not needing to finish the sentence. "C.J is making him see a doctor..."

Donna turned quickly to look at him. "What?!"

"He's fine...We just want to make sure with everything going on... It hasn't been stress free these past few months and now all of this..." Sam assured her. "We just wanted him to get checked out."

Donna nodded slightly and rubbed her forehead with one hand. "God, Sam, how did we get here? How did all of this happen?"

Sam was saved from answering the question as the door opened and Josh's doctor entered with a nurse following close behind. Sam and Donna moved away from the bed, standing in the corner of the room, watching as they checked over Josh. Both of them noticing the concerned look on the doctor's face.

"What's going on?" Donna asked when the nurse rushed off after an order from the doctor.

"We just want to run a few tests...

"Like what?" Sam asked, reaching for Donna's hand.

"Josh's blood pressure if very low at the moment, it could the result of the blood loss but I'd like to rule out a few other things."

"What other things?"

"We're going to do a chest x-ray and I want to make sure that there has been no internal bleeding..."

"He was shot in the shoulder... Why would you need to do a chest x-ray" Donna pointed out.

"He might have fallen awkwardly after he was hit..." The doctor explained. "Like I said, I just want to rule out a few things."

"Right, but there isn't a problem... I mean, low blood pressure... That can be fixed right?"

"It is common in cases like this, however as I said earlier, the strain of this on Josh's heart has us a little concerned."

Donna gripped onto Sam's hand tightly. "But...Look...He Can't..."

"Miss. Moss, I promise you that your boyfriend is in the best possible care..." He tried to reassure her. "There might be nothing to worry about."

She nodded a little, not trusting herself to speak and be able to keep from breaking down.

"Someone will be down soon to take him for the tests." He said as he wrote a few things down on Josh's notes.

"Thank you, Doctor." Sam said quietly as he left.

Donna let go of Sam's hand and moved back to her seat, immediately taking Josh's.

"Donna, would you like me to give you privacy?" He asked softly.

She nodded again wordlessly.

"Okay, I'll let everyone know what's happening."

"Thanks." She whispered but said no more, nor did she take her eyes off of Josh.

She waited until she heard the door close behind Sam before moving from the chair to the side of the bed. Tears fell down her face and onto his as she pressed her lips against his forehead before moving down to his cheek and on to his lips. She put her arm loosely across his torso and rested her head against his chest, careful not to hurt him; as she broke down and cried, pleading for him to be okay.

XxXxX

Leo paced around the small room where he was meant to be resting. How could he rest when all of this was happening? He had just inherited the most powerful job in the world and he had no idea how to handle it.

There was a knock on the door causing Leo to stop pacing. "Yeah?"

An agent opened the door. "President Bartlet is here, Sir."

"Okay." He nodded, sighing softly.

"How you holding up?" Jed asked, once the door closed behind him.

"I really don't have any idea..." Leo stated.

"Yeah." Jed said, watching his best friend in just as much disbelief at what was happening as he was. "Leo, if there is anything you need..."

"Tell me how to do this job?"

"What?"

"How do I do this?" He asked. "I never wanted to be President...I never thought I'd be doing this job."

"You'll do great things, Leo..." Jed reassured him. "I can't tell you how everyone back at the White House is glad that it's you in this position and not Bob Russell..."

Leo ran his hands down his face. "I was never meant to do this."

"You signed on to become Vice President, you must have thought about what you'd do if something like this happened?"

"Honestly, who would you put money on living the longest? Me or Matt Santos?"

"You've got to step up, Leo." Jed told him. "The public people elected the Santos/McGarry administration and now it's time for you to become the main guy."

Leo leaned back against the bed, remembering a similar conversation that they'd had eight years ago.

_**1998**_

_**Jed stood in the doorway, watching his campaign staff. Sam was lying half on the couch, half off, with his head resting on the floor, whilst his leg was underneath C.J who was stretched out across the couch - both of them were fast asleep. Toby was sleeping in an armchair, a glass of scotch in his hand and every now and then, he'd mumble something. Donna was curled up on the floor, with Josh's suit jacket draped over her, leaning back against the chair that he had been sitting in moments before, but he was now sitting on the window ledge; staring outside whilst talking quietly on his cell phone. **_

"_**Mr President-Elect..."**_

_**Jed spun around to face a grinning Leo. **_

"_**Leo..." Jed started, but stopped again, he was still stunned about what had happened the previous night. **_

_**Leo laughed, looking over Jed's shoulder. "Looks like they all had a good night..." **_

"_**Leo, last night wasn't a dream, was it?" Jed asked. **_

"_**No, Sir...Last night you won the election." Leo confirmed. "Last night you became the next President to the United States." **_

_**Jed stared at Leo for a moment before taking a few small steps away from him. "Okay..." **_

"_**Where are Abbey and the girls?" Leo glanced around the room. **_

"_**They're still sleeping..." Jed told him, glancing back into the room. "Just like everyone else apart from us."**_

"_**And Josh." Leo nodded towards the younger man. **_

"_**Who is he talking to at this time anyway?" Jed looked at his watch, seeing it was only 6:15am. **_

_**He laughed and shook his head. "I don't even want to know." **_

_**Jed turned away from the room again, staying silent for a moment before looking at his best friend.**_

"_**Do you really believe we can do this?" **_

"_**We already have."  
**_

"_**No, I mean the next part." **_

"_**Yes." **_

_**Jed watched him, waiting for him to continue. "That's all you're going to say?"  
**_

"_**The whole campaign was based around what we plan to do in the White House...This is the part where we do what we want...What we promised the American people we would do."**_

"_**Yes, but can we really do it?" He asked firmly. "Can I do it?"**_

"_**We have the best team, which is why we won." Leo pointed out. "And it was you who convinced the people...It was you who they voted for."**_

"_**Yeah..." Jed said, sighing softly. **_

"_**Sir, if there is anything you don't know how to handle, or if you need any help, that's what I am here for." Leo assured him. "You're the guy but I'm the guy behind the guy." **_

_**Jed couldn't stop a small smile forming on his lips. "You realise I haven't actually appointed you as my Chief of Staff, right?"**_

"_**Well, I decided to take that decision upon myself." Leo smirked. "And I'll be making some other staffing decisions later on today as well." **_

"_**Like what?" Jed leaned back against the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets, feeling more relaxed. **_

"_**For a start, Josh is going to be my deputy." **_

_**Jed gave a small nod of agreement not really surprised by his choice. **_

"_**Who else?" **_

"_**Toby Ziegler as commutations director..."**_

"_**I don't want Ziegler." Jed cut in. **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**What's David Rosen doing?"**_

"_**I honestly don't know and I don't care...Toby's the man for the job." **_

"_**I really don't think so..."**_

"_**That's because he disagrees with everything you say." **_

"_**Oh and I wonder why I wouldn't want someone like that around." Jed replied sarcastically. **_

"_**You need someone like that around, Sir." **_

"_**David Rosen is more then capable..." Jed started, but stopped when Josh exited the room, almost walking right in to him. **_

_**Josh looked startled at the presence of the two older men. "Sir, I'm sorry, I don't see you there."**_

"_**Josh, did you sleep at all last night?" Jed looked at him curiously.**_

_**He grinned. "I don't think I've slept since I joined the campaign, Sir." **_

"_**You guys carried on with the celebration last night after everyone left?" Leo asked. **_

"_**Yeah, it was good for us to relax for a few hours." **_

"_**It's only 6:30am, why don't you try to get some sleep." **_

_**Josh shook his head. "Nah, I'm still pumped from yesterday." **_

"_**Looks like you're the only one..." Leo gestured to the others. "How long have they been asleep?" **_

"_**Well, C.J and Sam got drunk pretty quickly, they were playing eye spy until about 3:30am - and then they both fell asleep... I'm not sure when Donna dropped off, sometime around 4am I think and Toby hasn't been asleep long, we talked for a few hours... He has some good ideas."**_

_**Jed avoided looking at Leo, knowing he'd have an 'I told you so' look on his face. **_

"_**What about Mandy?" Jed asked, changing the conversation to Josh's on/off girlfriend. **_

"_**Uh, she left around about 1am, Sir." He ran his hand through his hair, showing his discomfort at discussing her and decided to change the conversation himself. "I'm just going to go out to get some coffee and stuff... Can I get you anything?" **_

"_**You realise there's a restaurant right here in the hotel, right?" Jed questioned. **_

"_**I feel like getting some fresh air and taking a walk whilst the city is quiet."**_

_**Jed smiled. "Well, okay then, but before you go there is something we'd like to talk to you about."**_

"_**Sir?"  
**_

"_**Leo is going to be my Chief of Staff." He told him, but knew that everyone probably had worked that out all ready. "We want you to be deputy." **_

_**Josh looked from him to Leo before back to him again. "Deputy to what, Sir?"**_

"_**Well, to Leo..." Jed stated. **_

_**Josh frowned a little. "To Leo?"  
**_

"_**Oh for, God sake, Josh..." Leo rolled his eyes. "You're going to be the White House Deputy Chief of Staff, okay?" **_

_**Josh stared at them for a little while, as he tried to ignore the buzzing in his ears, he finally was able to nod silently.**_

_**Jed chuckled lightly, reaching out to shake his hand. "Leo, you and I will sit down later on today and talk about the rest of the staff... But for now, go out and enjoy your walk." **_

"_**Thank you, Sir." He whispered. **_

"_**I don't know why he's surprised..." Jed commented as he and Leo watched Josh walk away. "He's the obvious choice." **_

"_**To us, but to him, maybe not." Leo glanced across at him. "About Toby..."**_

_**Jed shook his head to stop him. "Later, Leo...I'm going to go back upstairs and see if my wife and children are awake, then we're going to have breakfast together..." **_

"_**Yes, Sir." **_

_**Jed took one last look at his campaign team, still wondering how they managed to pull it off. He smiled to himself before turning and heading for the elevators, patting Leo's arm as he passed him.**_

Jed starting to say something brought Leo back to the present.

"...If there is anything that you can't handle...If there's anything you need help with, then that's what the guy behind you is there for." Jed repeated the words Leo had said to him, all those years ago.

"The thing is, Sir..." Leo started. "The guy that I need to be behind me is currently unconscious after being shot."

Jed didn't know how to reply to that, so instead he placed a hand on Leo, squeezing his forearm gently. "He'll be just fine."

"Well, he better be because otherwise, we're all done here." Leo claimed.

_**XxXxX**_

Sam took a few deep breaths and let his eyes close as he stepped into a small courtyard outside the back of the hospital. He just needed to get away from everyone for a while. It had been one hell of a day.

After a few seconds of taking in the peace and quiet, he opened his eyes again and took a look around. Only then did he notice Lou sat on a bench on the other side of the courtyard.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

She looked up startled, not realising he was there. "Uh, sure. How's Josh?"

Sam shifted his feet, uneasily looking at the flowerbed behind her. "They've taken him for some tests."

"What kind of tests?"

"They're worried about internal bleeding and his low blood pressure."

She balled her fists tightly together. "If we lose him then we might as well all quit now."

Sam turned his eyes back to her quickly at the statement.

She sighed and rubbed her temple. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I keep saying things like that..."

"I wanted to apologise." He cut in as he sat down next to her. "You were right and I'm sorry that you felt we were trying to exclude you from caring about Josh."

"I shouldn't have blown up like that." She shook her head, looking down at the unlit cigarette in her hand.

Sam leaned against the back of the bench. "It's been one of those days where you just don't know what to do or what to say and you just hope the people around you understand."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry if we acted like we don't understand but we do...Really, we do." Sam claimed. "Its just well..."

She looked across at him when he stopped. "You were hoping that the people around you would understand that you've been here before."

Sam gave a small nod, staring ahead at a small tree that was in front of them.

"I guess we got off to a bad start..."

He sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees and rubbed his eyes. "I didn't expect to walk into this...When it happened at Rosslyn, I couldn't get my head around it. It was the President of the United State...I remember C.J doing a briefing..."

Lou turned her body a little, giving Sam her full attention.

"_If anyone thinks those crimes could have been prevented if the victims themselves had been carrying guns, I'd only remind you that the President of the United States himself was shot last night while surrounded by the best trained armed guards in the history of the world.._." He quoted, remembering it word for word. "I couldn't get my head around that...For weeks, I kept thinking about it...He was surrounded by the best trained armed guards. How did it happen? They were there to stop it...What was the point of them being there if they couldn't?"

"That's life, Sam. It's not a fairy tale just because you get to work in a Big White house. It doesn't mean you're invincible."

"It's fate..." Sam mumbled.

"What?"

"That's what someone once said to me...It happened because it was fate... There's a reason for everything..." Sam explained. "I guess when it happens once you can put it down to fate, bad luck or even being in the wrong place at the wrong time...But this...This has happened twice now."

"It's not the same..."

"It might not be for the same reasons, but the President still got shot! Josh still got shot!" Sam pushed himself to his feet, anger starting to rise in him. "I mean - these people get to vote! They get to choose the guy they want..."

"They don't." Lou stopped him.

"What?"

"They don't all choose..." She stated. "Half the country wanted Vinick to be President."

"And that gives them the right to come out and shoot the winner?" He started to pace a little.

"What? No, of course not!" Lou exclaimed. "It was just a kid, Sam. A depressed, sick kid who was grieving for his family! There's no excuses for it...And there's nothing we can do about it now!"

"This time it was." Sam pointed out, stopping and turning to face her. "What will the reason for next time be?"

"Next time?"

"Fate seems to like having the President and his staff shot at..." He replied, his voice breaking a little with emotion. "It makes you wonder what the point is in sticking around."

Lou watched as he turned away from her and ran his fingers along a plaque that was on the back of the bench.

"When is your flight back to California?" She asked quietly.

"What?" He didn't bother to turn around and look at her.

"You obviously made a choice about your future..." She started, picking up her jacket and a few files that she had left on the bench. "Just do us all a favour, Sam, If you're going to go...Then go now...We've got so much to handle now...We don't need you getting in the way."

Sam didn't move and stayed silent when she walked back into the hospital. His eyes remained on the plaque that was in memory of a doctor that had passed away. He felt a raindrop hitting his hand as he gripped tightly onto the wood, hoping it would give him strength to do the right thing. Only when the rain started to pour down, did he move to look up to the sky. Water ran down his face and he wasn't sure what was rain and what were tears.

**TBC**

**I hoped you like it. Please and let me know what you think. Also please let me know about the flashbacks. I'm thinking about doing more. Please let me know if you think they work or if they don't work!! Thanks for reading!! **


	2. Been Here Before

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update this fic! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**A Whole New Story**

**Been Here Before**

Sam walked back into the waiting room causing everyone to look up at him. He noticed the Santos' staff huddled in the corner, in quiet conversation. C.J sat beside Toby, both of them talking on their cell phones. 

Lou was glaring at him, so he moved over towards his old colleagues.

"Any news?" He asked, quietly. 

C.J finished off her call and looked up at him. "Leo's gone to sit with him."

"Donna still there?" 

"Yeah, I don't think she'll be leaving any time soon." 

He ran a hand over his face, sighing as he sat down. "And President Bartlet?"

"He left about 45 minutes ago, I think he stopped into see Josh but didn't stay long," she answered. "He was sorry that he didn't get to talk to you."

"I just had some things to think over." 

"Well, with you sticking around I'm sure you'll get another chance to see him."

"Yeah," he mumbled, glancing across at Lou, who was still staring at him. 

XxXxX

Leo knocked lightly on the door before entering the room, asking his secret service detail to wait outside. He slowly walked over to the bed, standing behind Donna, who was sitting down, holding Josh's hand. She didn't acknowledge his presence, her eyes were on Josh's face and she looked lost in her own thoughts.

His mouth hung open slightly as he looked down at the man he thought of as a son. His right arm was strapped into place on his chest. It broke his heart that it was a familiar sight. The scar that was visible down the centre of his chest was a reminder that they had been here before. He remembered last time, how the doctors had tried to reassure them all by pointing out that he was young and healthy. This time there was none of that. Leo knew that Josh was eight years older, eight long years of stress and little sleep. After that one disastrous Christmas, Josh had come back fighting; refusing to back down but the injury had weakened his body. He had watched as Josh suffered with the effects of the last bullet and now it was adding complications that he could do without. 

He unconsciously reached out, his fingertips brushed against Josh's forehead. The action must have broke Donna's thoughts because she turned a little to face him. 

"He opened his eyes a little while ago," she informed him quietly, returning her attention back to Josh. "It was only for a few seconds but the doctors said it was a good thing..And he's moved a little.. He squeezed my hand a few times." 

"Have they said anything about the tests?" He questioned, not wanting his relief to be short lived. 

"They can't see a problem.. His blood pressure islow but they said that happens..All we can do at the moment is wait."

Leo nodded, looking behind him to find a chair. He pulled one from the side of the room, to sit next to Donna. Prepared to wait with her. 

XxXxX

Toby was typing quickly on his laptop, trying to keep his mind off everything that was happening. He was vaguely aware of Ronna talking to C.J and Sam. Telling them stories of Josh during the campaign. The rest of the Santos' staff had gone off to look for some food. Annabeth had returned, telling them that Mrs. Santos had gone home to be with her children and family. She was now talking on the phone, whilst stopping every now and then to add something to Ronna's stories.

"Can I ask you something?" Ronna questioned. 

"Sure," C.J gave her a small reassuring smile. 

"Does it get easier?" She asked. "I know working in the White House is going to be hard.. But it must make it easier to like the people you work with.. You all seem so close..Does it get easier to trust the people around you?"

"Ronna, you'll be working along side these people everyday.. C.J told her. "You'll see them more then your family..You'll fight with them..Celebrate with them..Cry with them.. Then one day you'll wake up and realise that they've some how become your family." 

She looked down at her hands. "Did you.. Were you always able to trust each other? No matter what?"

C.J and Sam shared a look, both of them a little uncomfortable with the question. They had all been through so much over the years.

"Its just well.. She started before they could answer. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, don't worry it'll sound stupid."

"No, go on." C.J urged. 

"I've known Bram the longest and we're okay and I got on really well with Edie and Donna straight away.. Otto's kind of annoying but can be sweet.. Lou..Well she kind of scares me sometimes.. She admitted, shyly. "And then there's Josh..I've worked with him since the campaign first started..Yet I still can't really believe that I know him..I mean, I've seen him so many times on the TV and stuff.. I'm still a little star struck, I guess."

"Oh, you'll get over that soon." C.J teased.

Ronna smiled a little and took a deep breath. "I guess my question is.. How do so many people, who are so different work together?"

"With hard work." Toby commented, looking up for the first time. "That's what makes a good administration - different people with different ideas that debate with each other to get the President to make the right decision."

Sam and C.J looked at each other and smiled, whilst Ronna nodded, deep in thought. 

"Did you all always get along?" 

"You're kidding me?" Sam asked. "Toby hated Josh and I when we first showed up."

Toby glared at him. "It wasn't my job to like you."

"You tried to have them kicked out the building." C.J laughed.

Ronna's eyes widened. "Really?" 

"I tried to kick Josh out..I didn't know who Sam was, I didn't care about him." Toby claimed, sighing as he leaned back in his chair. 

"You tried to kick Josh out?" Ronna frowned at him. 

"It's not exactly how it sounds." 

"What are you talking about?" Sam exclaimed. "You pushed him up against a wall!" 

"He was working for Hoynes!" Toby defended himself. 

Sam laughed a little, shaking his head. "Maybe I should start at the beginning..I had quit my job with Gage Whitney and Josh had gone back to tell Hoynes he was joining the Bartlet campaign..We met up and headed to New Hampshire..

_**Bartlet Campaign Headquarters- Manchester New Hampshire:**_

**"_Tell me this isn't a mistake." Sam said nervously, as he walked along side Josh._**

**"_This isn't a mistake."_**

**"_And you're sure of that?" _**

**"Sam.. Josh whined a little, stopping and turning to face him. **

**"_I'm sorry, but you've seen this guy give one speech and you've convinced me to quit my job..And it was a good job.. They were going to make me partner and not to mention your career.. _**

**Josh rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Sam..You know that Senator Hoynes isn't the right guy or otherwise you'd have come and worked with us."**

**"_I'm not talking about Hoynes..I'm talking about you." Sam grabbed his arm to stop him from turning away. "You do realise how hard it'll be for you to get taken seriously if Bartlet fails.. _**

**"Sam..**

**_"Hoynes practically has the nomination sewn up,__ you've said yourself." Sam pointed out. "It's going to be really tough and we know next to nothing about this guy or his staff!" _**

**"_I know it's going to be hard..I know I'm going to look like an idiot if Senator Hoynes wins, so that's why we've got to make sure this guy wins."_**

**"_To stop you from looking like an idiot?" _**

**"Yes and because y'know, he's the real thing."**

**"You heard one speech..**

**"Yeah and most of it was bullshit that the stuff and the voters wanted to hear.. Josh started to walk again and Sam followed. "But there was this question at the end and well, I don't know.. It seemed like it was the only time he was being himself..**

**"And that's supposed to convince me to join the campaign?"**

**"I've already convinced you or you wouldn't be here."**

**"Convince me again."**

**"I really think this guy is the real deal, Sam, but he's just surrounded himself with the wrong people." Josh replied. "He needs our help."**

**"_And you heard about this guy from Leo McGarry." _**

**"Yeah, my Dad and him are old friends." **

**"_You sure he can be trusted?" _**

_**Josh stopped and faced Sam again. "Leo?" **_

**"I've heard stories..**

**"The stories are crap, Sam." Josh cut him off. "Don't listen to them. He's a good man and he's made some mistakes but he's paid for them."**

**"Okay..**

**"I'm serious, Sam, Leo's right about this guy." Josh walked towards the building again. "And we're going to win this thing."**

_**Sam stood and stared after him for a few seconds before grinning and following his friend. **_

_**When Sam entered the campaign headquarters he was shocked to see Josh being thrown against the wall by a guy with a beard. **_

**"_Toby!" C.J glared at him. _**

**"_What are you doing!" Sam asked._**

**"_Who the hell are you!" Toby turned to look at him, keeping Josh against the wall. _**

**"_Can you let me go now?" Josh asked, sighing. _**

**"_I'm Sam Seaborn and he's Josh Lyman." Sam informed him._**

**"_I know exactly who he is.. Toby pushed Josh harder against the wall. _**

**"_Toby, let him go!" C.J tried to grab hold of his arm to pull him away. _**

**"_He works for Hoynes!" Toby exclaimed. _**

**"_No, actually.. Josh started._**

**"_Toby, let him go, would you?"_**

_**Everyone turned and looked as Leo and Jed walked into the room. **_

**"_Do you know who he.. _**

**"He's Josh Lyman..You're going to be working with him." **

**"_I'm sorry, what?" Toby stared at him. _**

**"_He's joining the campaign along with his friend.. Leo looked over at Sam questionably._**

**"_Sam Seaborn, Sir." _**

**"_Right.. He nodded. "So, put the kid down and lets get to work."_**

**"_Kid?" Josh repeated when Toby stepped away from him. _**

**"_I could always use the name that your Mother calls you.. Leo started._**

**"_Kid is fine." Josh added quickly. _**

**"_Wait, so..You expect me to believe that he quit working on the Hoynes campaign for this campaign?" Toby questioned, still doubtful. "Are you stupid?" _**

**"Y'know I'm getting asked that a lot lately." Josh said, looking at Leo.**

**"_Me too." Leo replied. "Lets move on..Josh, Sam meet Toby Ziegler and C.J Cregg." _**

_**Jed looked up from the papers in his hand for the first time. "I'm sorry, what was that?"**_

_  
**"Sir, this is Josh Lyman and Sam Seaborn, they're the newest members of the campaign."**_

**"**_**Well, okay I'll never remember that." Jed stated. "What's next?"** _

"It seems such a long time ago.. C.J whispered. 

"It was a long time ago." Sam commented. 

"So much has happened since then.. She sighed, shaking her head. "Too much."

"Good and bad." 

There was silence in the room, all of them deep in thought. C.J looked up at Ronna when she heard a small sob. 

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, putting a hand on her arm. 

"I'm…it's just..I'm sorry." She tried to brush away some of the tears that started to fall from her eyes. "We were never meant to win..

"I'm sorry?"

"When the Congressman..I mean, the President-elect.. She closed her eyes for a moment. "When Matt told us that he was going to run for the Presidential nomination..He never thought he was going to win.. He .. He just wanted to be heard..to get noticed so that he could make a difference..Then day by day, that all changed and suddenly he had won the nomination..

"He ran a good campaign." Sam stated. 

"I've never felt any thing like it..campaigning..When we first got the schedule, I never thought I'd make it, but it's the most amazing thing I've ever done."

"Yeah.. Toby whispered, thinking back to when they had all started out. 

"Now… Now Matt's gone… He's done this incredible thing and it's been taken away from him." She cried, burying her face in her hands. 

No one said anything, instead C.J moved to sit next to her and put an arm around her. 

"Oh my, God..I'm sorry." She lifted her head, taking a deep shaky breath. 

"We understand, it's okay," C.J assured her. "You knew Matthew Santos for a long time."

Ronna nodded. "It just doesn't seem fair."

"It never does." Toby added quietly.

XxXxX

Donna's head snapped up when she felt his hand over in hers. Leo's head snapped up when he heard a quiet groan. 

"Josh?" Donna asked, softly, moving to lean over him. 

Leo stood up and walked around the other side of the bed.

Josh groaned again, half opening his eyes. He looked from Donna to Leo, confused. 

"How'd you feel, Kid?" Leo grinned, relief washing over him. 

Josh mumbled something into the oxygen mask but neither Donna nor Leo heard it. 

Donna brushed his hair back off his forehead, as she lost the fight to keep tears falling from her eyes. She mouthed 'I love you.' Her voice refusing to work. 

Josh slowly used his good arm to remove the mask from his face, grimacing at the pain. 

"Wha.. What?" Was all he could manage to get out. 

"We came under fire as we left the building." Leo told him. "You don't remember?"

"Yeah..Yeah..Sam.. He stuttered a little over the words. "Sam was here."

"He's waiting with everyone else." Donna replied. "They're all refusing to leave until they know you're okay." 

"You've put a good team together there." Leo added. 

Josh closed his eyes slowly again and they wondered whether he had fallen back asleep.

"Matt?" He whispered, hesitantly, his eyes still closed.

Donna and Leo shared a look, neither of them knowing how to tell him. 

"Why..Why don't you rest for a little." Donna ran her hand through his hair again. 

When he opened his eyes again and looked at her, she knew he had already worked it out. 

"I'm so sorry.. She whispered, more tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so so sorry..

"He.. But.. He's the next..He can't just be.. 

"I know."

Donna buried her face in Josh neck, her arm around his torso whilst Josh brought his hand up again to cover his eyes. Leo could only watch as he saw tears slip down from under his hand. He placed his own hand on top of Josh's right hand, squeezing gently, trying not to cause him any pain. He was surprised when Josh tried to tighten the grip on his hand but his arm was weakened by the injury. He swallowed the lump that rose in his throat as their quiet sobs filled the room. 

He had to be strong for them and for everyone else. 

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	3. Things Have Changed

Donna took a deep breath before pushing open the door to the wa

**Hey, here's the next part! Sorry about taking so long with an update but I've been ill. Please review and let me know what you think!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**A Whole New Story**

**Things Have Changed**

Donna took a deep breath before pushing open the door to the waiting room and as soon as everyone saw her, they jumped to their feet.

"How is he?" Sam asked, walking over to her and placing a hand on her arm.

"He...he's awake..." She smiled, as there was sighs of relief around the room. "He's still a little out of it, but he's awake."

"Thank, God for that!" C.J grinned.

"Can we see him?" Toby asked.

"Leo's with him..." She shook her head. "He's still pretty weak."

"So..." Otto started and everyone looked at him. "What now?"

"I'm going to call the President, let him know what's going on?" C.J pulled out her cell phone and headed for the door.

"How are you doing, Donna?" Sam asked, guiding her to a chair and sitting her down.

"I'm better now."

"Can I get you anything?" Annabeth asked, sitting beside her.

"No..."

"Some food or coffee..."

"I really should get back."

"Leo's with him." Sam reminded her. "Take a break."

"A sandwich?" Annabeth suggested.

Donna sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine."

"I'll get it." Bram jumped up from his seat, wanting to get out of the room.

"I'll get coffee." Otto followed him out the room.

"What's up with them?" Donna frowned a little.

"They're a little confused about what they should be doing." Lou claimed, then glanced up from what she was reading. "Like the rest of us."

Donna sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it." Sam whispered, squeezing her hand gently.

_**XxXxX**_

"Leo?" Josh groaned, trying to push himself up from the bed.

"Josh?" Leo stood up, leaning over him. "Lie back down."

"I need...argh..." He moaned in pain but managed to stay sitting up. "My bag."

"What?"

"Where's my bag?"

Leo looked around the room and saw it by the door. "I guess, it was brought in with you..."

Josh groaned again, stretching his hand out for it.

"Y'know, I remember when you graduated from Law school...you're father was so proud of the briefcase he picked out especially for you...You might try using it one day."

"Why would I want to do that?" Josh mumbled as he searched through the bag.

"I have no idea." Leo laughed slightly, watching him. "What are you looking for?"

"I had… I had some clothes in here." He told him, pulling out a t-shirt and some sweatpants. "I was planning on going to the gym after the event."

"You may want to reconsider that."

Josh managed a small smile, letting the bag fall down onto the floor.

"What are you doing now?" Leo asked, reaching out and stopping him from trying to stand up.

"I... to get..." He groaned, taking a deep breath. "I need to change."

"Josh, if you get off that bed, then you'll fall over."

He closed his eyes, trying to get some strength back. "I'll...I'll be okay in a minute."

"Josh." Leo gave him a look of disbelief. "Just get back into bed and get some rest."

"I need... I need to see them."

"Them?"

"Everyone...I need to talk to them."

"Did you bang your head or something?" Leo stared at him. "You've just been shot and had surgery...you can't go wandering the hallways."

"Leo, this is my team... the team I put together with Matt… I have to talk to them...make sure they're okay." He whispered. "I have to."

Leo sighed, thinking back to Rosslyn and how the President had begged them to let him see Josh during the surgery.

"I guess, you'll need help getting dressed then."

**XxXxX**

Donna looked around the waiting room, it all felt so surreal. Only a day ago, they were on top of the world. They had been on such a high that no one even stopped to think about what they were doing. Now that they had all been forced to stand still for more then five minutes, they had realised they didn't really have a clue what to do.

Apart from Sam, Toby, C.J, Annabeth and herself there was no one else in the room that had worked in the White House before. C.J and Toby weren't a part of the Santos/McGarry administration, so they had their own jobs to deal with, and Annabeth had barley unpacked her things before she had resigned to help out Leo.

Next her eyes settled on Sam, who had been thrown in the deep end and it showed in his eyes, whenever someone asked him a question about something other then a statement or a speech.

Then there was herself. She had worked in the White House for almost six years, and she thought she was ready for a new challenge and that she could handle being in an important position but now, her job was the last thing on her mind.

She just wanted to curl up by Josh's side and never let him out of her sight again. She didn't want to worry about running the country. She didn't want him to worry about running the country.

She looked up when the door opened and jumped to her feet when she saw Leo practically holding Josh up.

"What are you doing?!" She walked over to him, moving to his other side and trying to be careful of his injured arm.

"I heard there was a party going on in here." He winced a little as he moved further into the room.

"Shouldn't you be on your back, recovering somewhere?" Lou questioned, putting down the files and standing up.

He forced a smile. "You know me, never one to sit still for too long."

"Josh, you've just had surgery." C.J said in concern. "You should be resting."

He took a deep breath, gripping tighter onto Leo's arm when he felt a little unsteady on his feet.

"Josh, sit down." Leo attempted to pull him towards the chairs.

"I'm okay..." He whispered, letting go of him and reaching to hold onto Sam as he moved passed Donna, C.J and Toby.

Sam glanced back at them questionably when Josh took another step and this time he was holding onto the wall to keep his balance. He stayed right behind his friend, just in case he needed any help.

"How are you guys doing?" Josh asked, facing Otto, Bram, Ronna, Edie and Lou.

"We're...fine...okay...we're doing okay." Bram told him.

"Lou?"

She just looked at him before shaking her head. "It's a nightmare, but we're getting through it."

Josh gave a small nod and his eyes settled on Ronna. He watched her for a moment; he didn't know what to say to her. She had known Matt the longest. She was probably more of a friend to him then an employee.

Ronna dropped her own eyes to the floor when she felt tears appear. She didn't want to break down in front of Josh, not after everything he had been through. She just had to hold it together.

"So, what's everyone been up to?" Josh asked, slowly lowering himself into a chair, knowing if he didn't sit down, he'd fall down.

"We...weren't really sure..." Bram glanced back at Lou for a moment. "Really, we've just been making phone calls and working on statements for the press."

"What do they know?"

"Josh, this isn't the time for a staff meeting..." Leo started, trying to interrupt.

"I just want to know what's been happening..."

"Sam spoke to the press after we found out about the President-Elect." Lou informed him as she took a seat opposite him. "We were coming up with a statement to release about how you're doing. Also, I think it's time Leo went out there... The country needs to know that come January, they will have a President."

Josh didn't reply, he was grateful that Lou had been honest about what was happening and hadn't tried to keep it from him, but it made him suddenly realise just how much harder everything was going to be now.

Leo was going to be President. Josh knew he'd be an amazing President but he also knew Leo would want him to be there with him.

"Everyone go home..." He broke the silence, standing up and holding onto the wall again.

"What?" Otto asked.

"Go home, get some rest... there'll be a meeting first thing in the morning... we'll take things from there." Josh ordered.

"But what about you?"

"I'm guessing, I'll be escorted back to my room any minute now." He forced a small smile. "There'll be no use you all being here."

"We don't mind staying..." Edie started.

Josh cut her off by raising his hand but as soon as he let go of the wall, he stumbled a little and Donna wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I appreciate it, really I do, but go home." He repeated, leaning against Donna. "You've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Okay, well I can work from home, I guess..." Otto was the first to speak, picking up his laptop.

Josh shook his head. "Get some sleep."

"But..."

"Otto, trust me... Just go home, grab a beer, watch some T.V and close your eyes for a few hours."

Otto gave a small nod. "Okay."

"Uh, I'll have my cell on..." Bram told him, he was used to being available to Santos and Josh, 24/7 during the campaign. "Y'know, if you need...any...anything."

Josh managed a small smile. "Okay, everyone get out of here."

Edie reached down and picked up her handbag, gently hugging him as she walked past him. Slowly the others started to follow, Otto and Bram mumbled goodbyes to everyone as they left the room. When Ronna hugged Josh hesitantly, he pulled away from Donna and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered. "I really am so sorry."

She stepped back, shaking her head. "Don't be sorry...You've done an amazing thing."

He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to comment on how pointless it all had been.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, quietly.

"Yeah." He whispered, softy and when he opened his eyes again, Lou was standing him front of him.

"You're not going to die on me, are you?"

Josh let out a laugh. "Like anyone around here would let me."

"Good because I'd hate to have to come and hunt you down to kick your ass." She put her arms around him. "Don't think this means I like you."

"Look after them all for me?"

She stepped back and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"I think that's the first time you've called me Sir, this whole time."

"Don't get used to it." She stated, picking up her bag.

"Never."

Lou glanced at everyone as she made her way out, staring a little longer at Sam then the others.

"I'll go and see Mrs. Santos." Annabeth said to Donna, placing a hand on Josh's arms, squeezing it gently and putting her other arm around Donna. "So, you don't have to worry about it."

"Thanks, Annabeth, I appreciate it." Donna replied, noticing that Josh tensed when the First Lady was mentioned.

"No problem." She smiled and walked away, speaking to Leo for a few seconds before leaving.

"You need to get back to bed." Donna told Josh quietly, tightening her arm around him.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, watching the door close behind Annabeth then looked at her. "Yeah, okay."

"Let me help." Sam moved to the other side of Josh.

"I'm okay..." He shrugged him off.

"I'm...just...sorry..." Sam's shoulders dropped a little.

He sighed. "What has the Secret Service said?"

"I'm dealing with that."

"Sam..."

"Josh, I'm dealing with it." Sam said firmly. Although he was terrified he wasn't up to the job he was asked to do, he wasn't going to allow Josh to start working hours after surgery.

"Okay, good." Josh gave a nod after a few seconds of silence.

"Lets get back." Donna attempted to slowly move him towards the door again.

"Is there anything I can get you?" C.J asked, reaching out and touching his arm gently as he moved closer to her.

"You need to get back to work."

"Will and Cliff can handle it."

"Even so...You need to get back." Josh shook his head. "Please, just...just go back to work."

C.J looked over at Leo, who silently gestured for them to go. "Okay, we'll let you rest but you better call me."

"Yeah."

Josh's eyes locked with Toby and stopped in front of him. They had talked about what had happened between them after the fight and decided to put it past them but Josh knew things still weren't right.

Toby's eyes dropped to the floor after a few seconds. "I can stick around."

"You need to get back to work." Josh replied, he didn't want him to stay. Not because of the fight, or because he knew Toby would have a lot of work to do... he just didn't want him around.

Toby looked back up at him, guessing it had nothing to do with work but didn't comment on it. "I'll come back later then."

Josh didn't reply and instead started slowly moving towards the door. Donna gave Toby what she hoped was a reassuring smile as she followed Josh out of the room.

"What the hell was all that about?" Sam asked Toby.

"What?"

"Has something happened between you and Josh?"

"It's nothing, Sam." Toby reached down, picking up his jacket.

"It's something, Toby!"

"We just had a few disagreements during the campaign."

"What kind of..."

"Just drop it, Sam!" Toby raised his voice slightly. "It was a stupid argument that we were both too busy to sort out."

"Look, guys..." C.J tried to interrupt.

"It's nothing!" Toby stated again, looking firmly at Sam. "It was a stupid argument."

"Then why has he just kicked you out of here?" He asked, calmly staring back at his old mentor.

"He kicked us all out."

"He kicked you and C.J out."

"Hey, no Sam..." C.J stepped in between the two of them. "You both need to stop this now! He's asked us to leave because we have work to do, not because of something Toby has done... There's absolutely nothing that I've done to him either!"

Sam sighed, turning away from the both of them and rubbed his eyes.

"Everyone is tired, so why don't we just do as Josh asks." Leo stated and noticed Sam about to protest. "He wants no one with him but Donna right now and there's nothing else you can do."

"Leo's right." C.J agreed. "I need to get back to the office anyway."

"Besides I think the doctors would like their hospital back without the hundreds of black suits guarding every door." Leo continued, opening the door. "So, everyone out."

Sam and Toby looked at each other once more but didn't say anything but instead walked out the door Leo was holding open.

C.J, Toby and Sam walked down the corridor in silence. Leo had said he was going to let Donna know that they were leaving before heading back home. When they reached the entrance of the hospital, they stopped and turned to face each other.

"Where you staying?" C.J asked, Sam breaking the silence.

"Josh sorted me a hotel out yesterday...It was part of the deal of getting down here..."

"You're welcome to stay with me..." She offered.

"I'll be fine." He smiled slightly. "Are you two heading back to the White House?"

"Yeah, we should make sure everything is okay and people are probably going to want some news on Josh."

"Right, well I guess I should go find a cab." Sam stepped forwards hugging C.J briefly and then nodded towards Toby. "I'll see you tomorrow if you're around."

"We'll be around." Toby answered before C.J had a chance to respond.

Sam nodded again and started to walk in the opposite direction. He had just pulled open the door to an empty cab when he heard his name being called.

"Things have changed..." Toby stated once he reached him. "I just... you need to know that...Things aren't the same any more."

Sam stared at him for what seemed like hours before speaking. "I know."

Toby hesitated but then nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah...Toby?"

He turned back towards him, questionably.

"It's going to be harder then last time, isn't it?" He asked, quietly.

"Yeah."

"I mean, I know things are different... I know that it's not going to be the same people...but... it's going to be a lot harder."

"Yes, Sam."

Sam looked down at his feet for a few seconds before looking back up. "Right, I should go."

"Yeah, me too...C.J is waiting."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Get some sleep." Toby called over his shoulder as he walked away.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!**


	4. Getting Into The Game

**Hey, here's the next chapter!! I'm so sorry it's taken so long! I'm still struggling with writers block! Hopefully it'll sort itself out soon!! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!**

**A Whole New Story**

**Getting Into The Game**

Josh carefully lowered himself to the bed, wincing a little. He felt tears spring to his eyes and he stopped listening to the nurse, who was reprimanding him for wondering around the hospital. He suddenly felt incredibly overwhelmed about everything that had happened. Not just the shooting and Matt's death but all that happened in the past year.

When President Bartlet and Leo offered him the position of Deputy Chief of Staff, he thought he'd be there right until the end. The only reason he ever consider there would be a change, was if something happened to Leo. So when Leo had his heart attack and C.J was chosen over him, it hurt like hell. He had been working hard for almost 7 years to prove that he was good at what he did but it had made him feel like he wasn't. Maybe they were right, maybe he wasn't good enough..but that was a year ago anyway. He had proven to them all how good he was... He had shown them that he was ready for the next step up the ladder. He had taken an unknown Congressman and shown the country...the world, that he would make a great President. Someone that deserved to follow in Jed Bartlet footsteps.

He did all that, he had put his all into it but now he had nothing. He had wasted a year following a dream that was never meant to be. He had cost a man his life. Two beautiful children had lost their Father. A wife had lost her husband. All because he was crazy enough to believe he could be as good as Leo McGarry.

"I don't think you get the seriousness of your condition..." The nurse continued to rant, unaware that her patient wasn't listening to her.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Donna finally stepped forwards when Josh still stayed silent. "He just needed to see some people...You can understand that, right?"

The nurse looked from Donna to Josh. She knew who was and what he did. "Okay but you need your rest, Mr Lyman. Your blood pressure is still a little low."

"I'll make sure he stays in bed," Donna assured her when Josh didn't respond.

"Okay, I'll be back later to check on you." She placed his chart back down. "The doctor will be by shortly."

"Thank you." Donna smiled softly at her as she turned and headed out of the room.

"How's he doing?" Leo stopped the nurse as she walked out the door.

"He's being stubborn."

Leo smiled. "He's acting more like himself, then?"

The nurse returned the smile. "If you'd like to talk to him then you better do it now...The doctor will be along soon and visiting hours should be over by now."

Leo nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm just doing my job, Sir," she said before disappearing down the corridor.

Leo stepped into the room and assumed Josh was asleep. "How's he doing?"

Donna glanced over at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"He'll be fine," Leo assured her. "He's tough."

"I know." She sighed, nodding a little and reached out to take Josh's hand in hers. "It's just... after last time..."

"Yeah..." Leo replied quietly when she trailed off. "Yeah, I know but we won't let that happen again."

Donna didn't say anything, she just kept her eyes on Josh.

"You've got to try and get some rest, as well," Leo continued. "I know that Josh is going to be your priority now but I'm also going to need your help."

Donna looked back at him. "Me? You want my help?"

"Of course, you played a big part during the campaign," he stated. "I know that you were working with Mrs Santos and you can carry on doing so...I mean, I know now that she's not..."

Leo stopped himself, not being able to bring himself to finish that sentence. It was just politics, it was how things were done. He knew people at the DNC were already getting things together to make sure that he would become the next President-Elect. It didn't mean he didn't care about Helen Santos and her children. It didn't mean he had no respect for Matt Santos and what he had accomplished. He wasn't happy that he'd be the President. He wanted the right man for the job and that had been Matt Santos but things change. There was a reason why they elected Vice President and Leo had signed up for the job. He knew he had to do the right thing.

"She's still going to need someone..." Leo sighed quietly. "She's going to need someone to help her deal with the political side of this."

"Of course, I'll do anything to help her," Donna claimed. "And you? I'd be honour to work for you."

Leo smiled slightly. "It's going to be a tough time for a while."

"Well, we've had tough times before and we're still here."

"We'll get through this," Leo vowed. "We have a good team...Josh did good."

Donna tightened her hand around Josh's. "He's done great."

"He'll make a great Chief of Staff..." Leo commented.

"No."

Both Donna and Leo looked down at Josh in surprise and saw his eyes open.

"I thought you were asleep," Leo said.

"No."

"You should get some rest..."

"No."

"Josh..."

"No to the Chief of Staff thing," He cut him off.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not being Chief of Staff."

"We'll talk about it in the morning," Leo told him.

"You can talk all you want...It's not going to happen."

"You don't need to decided anything now," Donna assured him.

"Yeah and you can have plenty of time...You've been through so much..."

"I can't do it, Leo." He raised his voice a little. "I can't and I don't want to do it."

Leo and Donna exchanged looks, both of them feeling completely helpless.

Josh took in a deep breath, ignoring the pain that shot down his body.

"I'll help with the stuff that involves President-Elect Santos but once all that is done, so am I."

"Josh..."

"I don't want it, Leo..." He whispered. "I'm finished."

Donna sighed, watching as Josh turned his head to the side. She glanced at Leo and shrugged.

"I'll walk you out."

Leo just nodded, his eyes still on Josh who was refusing to look at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You have more important things to do," he mumbled, still not moving.

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Fine."

Leo waited a few seconds but when Josh said no more, he turned and walked out the room with Donna following him.

"You can't say you're completely surprised by that," Donna commented as they walked side by side down the corridor.

"No, I wasn't... I knew he'd react like this...I guess, I was hoping I'd be wrong."

"Give him time."

"I need him, Donna," he insisted. "I need him to be with me...I don't trust anyone nearly as much as him..."

"What about Toby or C.J?"

He shook his head. "It's not the same... I trust them, I'd trust them with my life but when you're President... when you have that kind of job, you need someone behind you that knows you inside out..."

"And Josh is the only choice?" She asked, as they came to a stop just outside of the hospital. Neither of them paying any attention to numerous secret service agents around them.

"President Bartlet once said that if you have a best friend and if he's smarter then you... then that's your Chief of Staff," he replied. "The only best friend I got is the President and Josh, well...Josh is the son I never had and even though he'd never believe me, he's twice as smart as I am...if not more."

Donna was quiet for a moment, thinking about what he had said. "Do you realise how much that would mean to him, if he actually heard you say that?"

He nodded slightly. "He knows, Donna...Trust me."

She sighed. "Maybe a year or so ago.."

"Donna?" He looked at her questionable.

"A lot has happened... ever since Zoey was kidnapped... he changed, everyone did," she told him. "Everyone started doing their own thing..."

"I know none of us has had an easy time..."

"It's not about that... Do you know how hard it was to get Josh to trust me again?" She questioned. "I quit my job because I needed more... the only thing that kept me there was him but after Gaza, things were different."

"I know..."

"But all he saw was that I left him, he was having a hard enough time dealing with your heart attack and the President being ill... and C.J..." She stopped suddenly, realising Josh would probably go crazy at her for even having this conversation.

"And C.J, what?"

"Nothing..." She shook her head. "I'm just tired..ignore me."

"C.J what, Donna?" He asked again.

She sighed. "You recommended C.J as your replacement...you promoted her over him... He couldn't understand that."

Leo stared at her. "He told you that?"

"No, of course he didn't...he was supportive of both you and her but I could see how disappointed he was."

"He would have been wasted if he'd have taken that job." He explained. "He had more important things to do."

"I know but finishing the term was important to him too...he wanted to finish what you had all started... he wanted to do it because you couldn't and he wanted to do it for you," she stated. "He hates leaving people but he couldn't stay after he started to question your faith in him."

Leo stuffed his hands into his pocket, turning slightly and moving away but only a few steps before looking back at her.

"Do you know what I realised while I was sitting waiting for him to wake up?" She started when she saw his mouth open to say something.

"What?"

"That I've known him for nearly 8 years now and that's there been some kind of tragedy or heartache each year."

Leo leaned a little against the wall behind him, knowing that Donna was right. He had thought about it a lot since Gaza. It was one of the reasons why he had told Josh that he could leave. He just couldn't stand to watching him struggle through it any more.

"I mean, I know it's not just Josh who has suffered..." She continued.

"It's just that he seems to be the one that suffers worse," Leo finished off softly.

"Every year, Leo," she whispered. "His Dad, the shooting, Mrs Landingham, the MS, Zoey, Carrick, Gaza, your heart attack, the President getting ill, leaving the White House...Now this."

He started to pace a little again, running a hand over his face. He knew all of this. Josh was like a son to him. He had never been just an employee, even though there were times when he had act like he was and times when he shouldn't have but did.

"The thing is...even though I think you'll be an amazing President and I'd do anything to be apart of it." She took a weaving breath. "Maybe this is a good time for Josh to move on."

His head snapped up. "What?"

"Politics has been his life since he was a teenager... Maybe he needs a break."

"Donna."

"He's freaking out, Leo," she cut him off. "He's been shot for the second time... I love politics... I'm so proud of what I've accomplished and I'm so thankful for what Josh has done for me...For what you and the President and everyone else has done for me...but I'd give it up in a second if it would mean the best for Josh."

Leo slumped back against the wall again. "I know."

"I just... I'm in love with him...It's simple... I have been for years but the difference is now, I get to show the world," she stated. "And if that means, asking you not to offer him that job he's been working so hard for... well, then I'd do it."

Leo was silent for a moment, completely surprised by Donna's speech and completely unsurprised at the same time. He always knew Donna felt like this but it was still a shock to hear her actually say the words. He was so happy for the couple but it still didn't stop him from worrying about what that meant for his Presidency. If there was even going to be one.

"Are you asking me that now?" He asked slowly.

"No," she assured him. "But I am asking you to give him some time."

Leo nodded slightly but didn't say anything.

"I think once he's had some rest and gets his head around this... well, then you're not going to be able to stop him from working," she predicted. "But don't push him."

He looked a little offended by her last comment. "I wouldn't..."

"I know but..."

Leo sighed. "Okay, it's late.. the Secret Service is starting to look a little annoyed and you should get back to Josh... Remember to try and get some rest yourself."

"Leo, I didn't mean to say..."

"It's okay." He held up his hand to stop her. "I know."

"You need to get some sleep too."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm heading back now...I'm exhausted."

"Just make sure you look after yourself," she stated.

"You too." He patted her arm. "I'll be by sometime tomorrow."

Donna nodded and said no more. She watched him walk away, his secret service detail following closely behind. She sighed loudly, tilting her head up to look up at the sky. She didn't understand why all of this was happening. What had they done to deserve this?

She closed her eyes for a seconds, forcing the tears that burned in her eyes away before turning and slowly head back inside the hospital.

She saw Josh's Doctor exit his room as she walked down the corridor. When she entered the room, she found him alone. His eyes were closed and she wondered whether he had fallen asleep.

"You've been gone awhile," he mumbled, quietly not moving or opening his eyes.

"I was talking to Leo," she answered, stepping forwards and running her fingers through his hair.

He sighed softly, turning his head a little away from her and slowly opened his eyes. "You should go home."

"What?"

"It's late...You should get home."

"I'm staying here tonight."

"Donna." He tried to sit up and winced in pain. "Go home and get some rest."

She pulled her hand away from him and frowned. "You want me to go?"

"The doctor has given me something to help me sleep," he told her. "I'll be out of it all night so there is no point in you staying."

She stared at him. "No point?"

"Donna, please..."

"Please what?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. "Please leave you alone so you can wallow in self pity?"

He used his good hand to rub his eyes. "Can we not do this now?"

"You want to wait until you break another window?"

His hand fell away from his eyes and looked up at her in shock.

"Josh, I'm sorry..." She reached out to touch him. "I didn't mean...I'm just worried."

He looked away from her, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Josh..."

"You'll be better off at home." He turned on his side to face away from her.

She watched him, not knowing what to say or do. She normally knew how to handle Josh but this time she had no idea. So much had happened over the past few days. Now nightmare scenarios of what else could have happened clouded her mind.

A tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away, forcing the others back down.

"Josh?"

When there was no reply, she stepped forward, leaned down and kissed his temple. She hovered over him for a moment but he stayed still and his eyes remained closed.

She sighed and left the room with a sickening pain in her stomach and tears in her eyes.

_**XxXxX**_

Sam had his cellphone pressed to his ear as he exited the elevator listening to the voice mail his fiancée had left for him at some point during the night. He had spoken to her a few times while they had been waiting for news on Josh and Santos but hadn't since then. He sighed when he heard the next message was from Lou. Informing him that she had arranged a staff meeting for everyone at 9am if he had any interest in helping at all.

He was about call her back to let her know he'll be by once he's been down to check on Josh but he heard his name being called.

"Toby?" He asked, crossing the hotel's lobby to greet his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing," Toby answered. "I'm surprised you're still here actually. I thought I might have missed you."

"Yeah, well I'm just heading down to the hospital now," Sam told him as they both walked out of the hotel.

"Not work?"

"There's a meeting at 9 but I should see Josh."

"Sam, if you're going to do this then you need to get into the game straight away."

Sam stood walking and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Josh can't work right now and who knows when he'll be fit to," Toby replied. "You have a pretty inexperience team and they need someone to follow."

"They've got Leo."

"Leo is going to need someone too."

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This isn't like last time."

"I know.."

"Last time I was so incredibly scared that I was going to lose my best friend that when we found out that he was going to be okay..."

"You thought it was over," Toby finished when his voice trailed off.

Sam nodded slowly, his eyes staring straight ahead in a daze as his mind drifted back to all of those years ago. "Then Christmas happened..."

"That's not going to happen again, Sam," Toby assured him. "We're going to do things differently."

"Exactly."

"But saying that, it doesn't mean we should crowd him...We can't treat him with kids gloves."

"So, you're saying I should just carry on with work?"

"Worry about getting Leo as the next President-Elect, about the staff and the transition so Josh doesn't have too."

Sam sighed. "I guess you're right."

"You're not alone in this, Sam but don't hide behind people...This is all you...This is where you prove to people that you can do your job just as well as Josh did it."

Sam thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. "I guess I should call Donna and found out how Josh on my way to the meeting then."

"Let's share a cab, I need to get to the White House anyway."

Sam nodded, pulling out his cell phone and followed Toby.

_**XxXxX**_

Donna reached into her purse to retrieve her phone while trying to hold onto her Starbucks coffee and blueberry muffin with the other hand. She flipped the phone open and put it to her ear.

"Donna Moss," she answered and stopped walking when she reached the entrance to the hospital.

"Donna, hi..." Sam spoke. "How's Josh doing?"

"They gave him something to help him sleep last night," she told him, placing her coffee on the low wall and leaned up against it. "So hopefully, he'll be doing better this morning."

"Is he still asleep?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Sam repeated.

"I'm just arrive now."

"You didn't stay there last night?"

"No."

"They wouldn't let you?"

"Josh asked me to go?"

"What?"

"It's not a big deal, Sam," she sighed, trapping the phone between her shoulder and her ear so she could break a small piece of her muffin. "He just needed some space."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No but..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Donna..."

"Sam, nothing happened."

"You left."

"He asked me to."

"How many times in the past has he asked you to leave him alone or fired you?" He questioned. "How many times did you actually leave?"

"This is different, Sam," she claimed. "In case you didn't notice, he was shot yesterday..."

"I know..."

"Someone he became close to has been killed..." She continued. "He blames himself and he doesn't know how to deal with all of this."

"I know," Sam repeated. "Which is why I'm finding it so hard to believe that you'd leave him when his like this."

Donna fell silent, taking hold of the phone again. "We had...I said something last night...I shouldn't have..."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Donna..."

"It was nothing, Sam...I was just tired and worried... he was pushing me away and I just brought up when he did that last time," she replied. "I shouldn't have...He's going through so much right now, I should have never have mentioned it."

"Look, I just arrived at the transition's office but I could be at the hospital in 15 minutes."

"No, Sam stay there."

"This is more important."

"No, it's not...It's not a problem...we both said things we shouldn't have...we were both tired and he was in pain," Donna stated. "I'll allow him to have a few sips of my coffee and he'll have completely forgotten it by lunch."

"Well, okay..." Sam said slowly, unsure.

"Is Leo there?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he just arrived...He must have gotten some sleep last night because thankfully, he's looking a lot better."

"Good." Donna pushed herself away from the wall and look around. "Listen, Sam I should go."

"Okay, tell Josh we're all thinking about him and that he needs to get better because I don't know anyone's name and they're all giving me funny looks."

Donna let out a laugh. "I wouldn't worry too much about that...Josh has the same problem."

"I'm actually not all that surprised."

"I'll see you later, Sam."

"Yeah, Bye."

Donna dumped her coffee and the rest of her muffin into a trash can before walking into the hospital. Even though she had told Sam, it was wasn't a big deal, she knew it'll be a lot more difficult to sort out what happened the previous night. It had been a hard couple of years and slowly Josh lost his trust in everyone around him. She just hoped gained his trust back since they had started working together again.

She gave the secret service agent stood outside of Josh's room a small smile as she past him.

Josh looked up when he heard the door open. "Hi."

"Hey...How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "The doctors still aren't happy with my blood pressure."

"What are they going to do?" She asked, concerned stepping closer to the bed.

"I don't know, he said something about more tests."

Donna nodded a little, resisting the urge to run out the room to find the doctor and get him to tell her exactly how he was planning on fixing all of this.

"Did he say anything else?" She gently placed her hand over his and was relieved when he didn't pull away.

"That I should apologise to my girlfriend for being a complete jackass." He moved his hand so he could link their fingers together.

A small smile tugged on her lips. "Really?"

"Well, no but I am sorry."

"Don't be." She shook her head. "I'm sorry for what I said."

He looked down at their joined hands and sighed. "I don't know how to deal with this, Donna."

"I know..." She gently ran her other hand down his face. "But that's what I'm here for."

_**XxXxX**_

"We need to get out there... we need to realise another statement," Lou claimed, looking around the room. Her eyes lingered on Leo, who was stood away from the staff, talking on his cell phone. She glanced at Sam and saw him more interested in playing with his coffee mug then the meeting.

"We need to do something." She sat back down, staring at Sam.

Sam looked up when he realised she had stopped talking. He could see she was waiting or him to say or do something.

"Uh, sorry...what were we talking about?"

"Lou was just saying we need to get out there," Edie filled in, glancing between the two of them.

"Yeah..." Sam said slowly, shaking his head to clear his thought. "Yeah, we'll get Leo to do a press conference."

"You think he's up to it?" Bram questioned and they all turned to look at him.

Sam smiled. "This is Leo McGarry."

Lou started at him again. "Meaning?"

"Meaning just sit back and watch him do this."

"Okay and after the press conference?"

"We convince the America people that even though we're devastated by the lose of Matt Santos, we all have complete faith in Leo McGarry to carry on and become the next President of United States."

"And it's that simple?" Ronna questioned.

Sam paused. "Well, we'll see."

"He will be made the next President-Elect, won't he?" Otto asked, glancing around everyone in the room. "I mean, we won the election...We got here...They won't take it away, will they?"

Sam sighed. "It was a close election...It was just one state...It could have gone either way."

"But it didn't...It went our way."

"The electoral college will meet about it and decide."

"Sam."

He turned and saw Leo walking towards him. "What's up?"

"The FBI has some more information," Leo told him. "Come on."

"Right," he started to follow out of the room and looked back at the staff. "Get a Press Conference sorted out."

Leo smiled slightly as they walked side by side alone the corridor.

"What?" Sam asked, noticing the look he was getting.

"Nothing...just..." Leo started, shrugging slightly. "just, well...you're doing okay."

Sam grinned. "Thank you."

"Hey, Leo..." Agent Mike Caspar greeted them as they walked into the room. "Sam."

"Mike? You're dealing with this?" Sam questioned, surprised to see him.

"We figured it'll be easier if you could talk to an agent who you know," he replied and then gestured to a men stood beside him. "This is my colleague Special Agent Jordan."

Leo nodded at Agent Jordan before looking back at Mike. "So, what can you tell me?"

"Well, he was just a college kid who was depressed about his Mother's and Sister's death," Mike stated.

"Suicide by cop?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, he would have known the secret service would fire back at him."

"What I don't get is why did he choose this?" Leo said, sighing. "Why would he want to kill the next President just because he wanted to commit suicide?"

Mike hesitated a little before speaking. "We don't think President-Elect Santos was his target."

"Well, who was?"

"We searched his dorm room ...There were a lot of clipping of Josh."

"Josh?" Sam repeated.

"What sort of clippings?"

"Interviews he's done with newspapers, articles about him..."

"So, this kid had some kind of grudge against him?"

"No, the opposite in fact."

"What?"

"We talked his friends...It seems that he was obsessed with Josh."

"Obsessed?"

"He idolised him...Apparently he'd sit for hours re-watching televisions shows that Josh appeared on," Mike continued, pulling some papers out of a folder and handing them to Leo.

"These are pictures from Rosslyn," Leo stated, flicking through them then passed them to Sam.

"Yeah and there's some newspapers articles about the shooting and Josh's recovery...we found these in his room..." Mike explained. "He also hosted a website which had a section dedicated to the Santos campaign, comparing it to the Bartlet Campaign...Highlighting everything that Josh was involved with."

"I don't really understand any of this." Sam sighed, handing the pictures back to Mike.

"No nor do I, at the moment." Mike replied. "But we're working on it."

"Right okay...Do you have anything on how this was actually able to happen?"

"Next to the building are some steps, leading up to the sidewalk." Mike spread out a map of the area where the speech was being held. He circled the point where the shooter had been. "He was higher up and hidden by a wall."

Leo gave him a doubtful look. "Mike, this is the secret service...A President was killed... How did this happen?"

"There was a struggle." Mike said after hesitating for a moment. "To the right from the exit...It seems a few people got a little excited and tried to push to the front of the crowd."

"It was a distraction?" Leo questioned.

"We're not sure at the moment, we're still looking into it but I think it was just a coincidence."

"Anything else?"

"We're working on it."

"You better be." Leo turned and walked out the room.

_**XxXxX**_

"Good morning, Mr President," C.J greeted as she walked into the Oval office.

Jed looked up from what he was writing. "Has there been any more news?"

"The FBI is working with the secret service. I just spoke to Leo and he said they had an update for him, so we should hear something soon," she informed him, pausing for a few seconds before continuing. "Josh had a good night, according to the Doctor on the night shift...There's been no change in his condition which she was good in some ways but his blood pressure is still a little low."

"Have they said when he'll be discharged yet?"

"They want to keep him in for a few more days," she answered. "They need to keep an eye on his blood pressure besides there could be some complications and they think he may need some more treatment on his shoulder."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Is there any chance that I'll be able to see him today?"

C.J hesitated for a moment. "Maybe but Sir, we should concentrate on reassuring the American public today."

"We can't do both?"

"I'll try my best, Sir," she assured him.

"What's on the schedule?"

"Toby is working on a statement for you read out, there a meeting with the Chairman of the DNC and also there's Helen Santos."

He shook his head sadly. "It never gets easier."

"I'm sorry, Sir?"

"These phone calls...They never get easier... no matter who's on the receiving end on the phone, it's always the same."

C.J didn't reply, she didn't know how to answer that.

"Thank you, C.J." He said, after a few seconds of silence.

"Thank you, Sir." She answered, turning and heading back to her own office.

_**TBC**_

**Please please review! Thanks!**


	5. Needing Just You

**Sorry, it took so long for my to update this fic!! Please review and let me know what you think!! It really helps me!! Thanks!! **

**Enjoy!!**

**A Whole New Story**

**Needing Just you**

"Ma'am, is there anything I can get you?" Annabeth asked when Helen Santos walked into the room. She had volunteered to go to the Santos' house since Donna was at the hospital with Josh.

Helen barely shook her head and didn't say anything as she slowly lowered herself down to the couch.

Annabeth sat down beside her, she really wasn't sure what to do now. She had never experienced anything like this before. She suddenly felt unqualified to be there.

"I've been meaning to ask..." Helen suddenly spoke. "How's Josh?"

"He's fine, Ma'am."

"At the hospital you said he was shot in the shoulder." Helen turned to face her fully. "Did he need surgery?"

"Yes, they removed the bullet and repaired a tear in the muscle," she informed her. "They're keeping him in for a few days just in case of any complications."

"But he's going to be okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded a little. "I think so."

Another silence set over them, Helen's eyes fixed on the muted TV screen that was still covering the shooting.

"Ma'am, are you sure there isn't anything I can get you?" Annabeth asked again. "Something to eat? Maybe the children would like something?"

She shook her head. "They're taking a nap...I don't think they got much sleep last night."

"I can make you some lunch..."

"I'm fine, really..." She insisted.

"Well, just let me know if there's anything..."

"Actually, there's one thing," she turned to look at her again. "I would like...I mean, can you find out if it's possible for me to see Josh."

Annabeth looked a little surprised. "Today?"

"I'd just like to talk to him."

"I can make a phone call and find out."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know how he did it."

"Ma'am?"

"Josh...I don't know how he managed to change mine and my family's life," she explained quietly, staring at the TV again. "I don't know why he choose us."

Annabeth shifted in her a seat, a little uncomfortable with the subject. "He saw what kind of President your husband would make and decided he was best man for the job."

"Can you make a call?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

_**XxXxX**_

"Did you want something to eat?" Donna asked, breaking the silence as her thumb traced patterned on the back of his hand.

"I'm not really hungry." He turned his hand upwards, linking his fingers through hers. He waited for a few seconds before speaking again. "You're not going to argue with me about it?"

"Will it work?"

"Probably not."

"Well, then," she replied. "You should eat something, though."

He laughed lightly, greatful for the normality.

"Sam called earlier," she changed the conversation knowing there was no point in continuing it. "He was heading down to transition's office...I'm sure he'll be here at some point today."

Josh sighed loudly. "He needs to be there."

"He is there but he's just worried about you...They all are," she told him. "I wouldn't be surprised if by lunch time, they're all working out of the waiting room down the hall."

"No."

"Josh..."

"I don't want anyone here."

"What?"

"I don't want to see anyone today...Not Sam, not Leo...C.J...not even the President," he stated. "I just want to be left alone for one day."

"Does that include me?"

"It includes everyone but you," he whispered, bringing their hands up and placing them on his chest, next to where his injured arm lay. "Please, just... you... I don't want anyone else...I don't need anyone else...I need just you."

She stood up from her seat and leaned over him, running her other hand down his face comfortingly. While it broke her heart that he was pushing the people that cared about him away, she was so relieved that he was letting her in. She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He sighed quietly and closed his eyes but didn't let go of her hand.

_**XxXxX**_

Leo stepped out of the transition's office when Ronna handed him a cell phone, telling him Donna was on the line for him.

"Donna? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just checking in really," she answered. "How's things going down there?"

"Well, Sam and I are just about to head over to the White House to meet with the President," he informed her. "I'm going to do a press conference later, try and reassured the American people."

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"I think we've got it covered here... You're doing your fair share by keeping Josh out of trouble." He joked lightly. "How's he doing today?"

Donna sighed quietly. "He's doing okay. They want to keep an eye on him still but they're not concerned."

"That's good to hear," Leo replied. "I'll probably won't be able to get down there until after the conference but I'm sure Sam will have some time after the White House and I think there's a few things that staff want to run by Josh so..."

"Leo..."

"Don't worry, it won't be much..."

"It's not that..."

"What is it then?"

"He hasn't changed his mind."

Leo paused before a moment. "About the job?"

"Yeah and he doesn't want to see anyone, either."

"We weren't planning on visiting just to get him to work."

"I know that and Josh knows that too."

"So, he just doesn't want to see us?"

"He's hurt, Leo...he doesn't know how to cope with this...He wants one day."

"Okay..." Leo sighed. "Okay, well if that's what he wants."

"I don't think he really knows what he wants at the moment."

"You think we should call someone?"

"Stanley Keyworth?"

"Yeah or someone like him... I know he's been through a lot, Donna and really, I care him about him and would not put anything before his well being but I need him...I really need him to help me with this."

"The thing is...After today, after talking to him..." She trailed off for a few seconds. "I think you should at least consider some other possibilities."

"Donna..."

"I'm just saying consider...In a few days, he might change his mind but at the moment, he's positive he needs a breaks."

"And you think he won't change his mind?"

"I think there's a good chance that he won't."

Leo walked down the corridor towards the window at the end, staring out deep in thought.

"Leo?"

"This is Josh Lyman...Politics is in his blood."

"Well, he's lost too much blood because of politics."

Leo's eyes closed and he leaned against the window ledge.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Donna started but stopped.

"No, I'm sorry," Leo spoke. "Listen, tell him to do as the doctors ask and get better soon."

"Leo..."

"Tell him that we'd all understand his decision, whatever it is," he added softly. "But make sure he knows I haven't given up on him yet... Tell him, he's still the best man for the job."

"Okay."

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"The two of you...You're okay, aren't you?"

"We're fine, Leo...We're getting through this together."

"Together?" He repeated, just to be sure.

"Together."

"Good."

"I'll call you later."

"Make sure you do." Leo hung up the phone and continued to stare at the window.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?" He answered but didn't turn around to face Lou.

"I got Annabeth on the phone," she told him. "She says Mrs Santos is asking to see Josh."

"At the hospital?"

"Yes, if he's up to it but I'm not sure if it's a good idea..."

"No."

Lou stopped for a moment. "No, he's not up to it or no it's not good idea?"

"No, he's not up to it," he answered, finally turning to face her. "Why do you think it's a bad idea?"

"Well, they haven't exactly agreed on a lot of things," she stated before changing the conversation back. "What do you mean he's not up to it?"

"He's resting."

"Yeah but..."

"He's resting...No visitors."

"Surely the hospital could bend the rules this once..."

"It's his choice."

"I'm sorry?"

"I just spoke to Donna," he told her. "Josh doesn't want to see anyone today."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Leo started to head back down the corridor.

"Leo? What's really going on?"

"We should get back in there."

"Leo?"

He looked at her, trying to decide how much to tell her. He couldn't help but think back to when she first started on the campaign. It had taken Josh and her a long time to get over the runs in they had had in the past but it turned out they were a pretty good team together.

"He doesn't want to come back, does he?" Lou questioned but Leo didn't say anything. "Because I wouldn't if I was him... I still don't know if I want..."

"Lou..."

"I wasn't planning on staying but Josh asked me to and I thought..."

"Look, can we please not do this now?" Leo raised his voice a little. "We've just lost the President-Elect and the guy who made all this happen is in a hospital blaming himself...so can we please.. can we just do our jobs? Can we just do what we promised the American people we would do?"

"I didn't promise them anything."

"But Matthew Santos did and he made promises based on your advice and opinions... He's not here to carry out those promises. You are."

Leo didn't wait for her to reply, leaving her stood alone in the corridor.

_**XxXxX**_

Josh watched Donna, he had woken up 5 minutes earlier and she hadn't realised.

"What's wrong?" He asked, breaking the silence.

She jumped a little at the sound of his voice. "How long you been awake for?"

"A while..." He answered.

"Are you hungry or anything?"

"No."

"Is there anything you want?"

"What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Donna, I was watching you...you had that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one you have when you're sad and want me to do something about it."

"My hamster face?" She questioned, teasingly but he didn't smile.

"You're upset that I'm quitting." It came out more of a statement then a questioned.

"What?"

"I know..." He started but paused for a few seconds, thinking about what words would be best to use. "I'm letting people down."

"No, Josh..."

"Leo, The President, President-Elect Santos...the staff...you...but I just...I can't...I have no fight left."

"That wasn't what I was thinking about," she stated.

"No?"

"No, you haven't let anyone down...You've given more then you needed to."

"Still wasn't enough though, was it." He muttered, moving his head so he was staring up at the ceiling.

"Josh..."

"I'm sorry," he cut her off, shaking his head a little before looking back at her. "What were you thinking about?"

"About us."

"Good things?"

She smiled. "Mostly, yeah..."

"Mostly?"

"There's been a lot of yelling and late nights over the years," she joked.

"Not that much."

"Josh."

"Okay, fine but the shouting wasn't always me."

"Mostly you."

"I just liked to talk loudly."

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "This is what I was thinking about."

He frowned a little. "What?"

"This...Us... the way we used to be...the way we are now...the way we'll be in the future."

"I don't..." He used his good arm to push himself to a sitting position. "I don't understand."

"We've changed...our relationship has changed over the years," she tried to explain. "Boss, assistant...friendship... attraction...love..."

"But...that's all good things right?" He questioned. "I mean, we got it right in the end?"

She smiled softly. "Yes but I guess I can't help wonder what our future is."

"Our future is us."

"Well, I can live with that," she squeezed hand gently.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minute, both deep in thought.

"Donna?"

"Hmm?"

"Just because I'm not going back...that doesn't mean...you shouldn't let what I've decided to change your plans."

"I know but things have changed now..." She said slowly, shaking her head a little. "I haven't made a decision."

"Okay."

She suddenly felt guilty, although she hadn't actually lied...she hasn't made up her mind about what she was going to do but she wanted to tell him how much she was looking forwards to the two of them working together in the White House again. How she wanted the two of them to arrive at work together and leave to go home together. To sit over dinner and talk about their day. To sneak kisses in the corridors or each other offices when no one was looking. She wanted to tell him all about what she was working on and for him to be proud because he was the reason that she had gotten good at a job that she had no interest in until she walked into his office. He had given her a chance when he had no reason to. When they both knew what kind of things would be said about a man in his position hiring a young, blond girl who had no qualifications or experience. She couldn't help but think back to 8 years ago to the day she made the best decision of her life...

_**1998**_

"_**I going to need you to get a number off Margaret for Senator Manson and let him know I won't be able to meet with him tomorrow..." Josh told her as they made their way towards the campaign office.**_

"_**For what reason?" She asked, pulling a notebook and pen from her bag, slowing her down a little.**_

"_**I don't need a reason."  
**_

"_**Well, that isn't very polite," she commented, as she fell back into step with him. **_

"_**Politics isn't very polite, Donna."**_

"_**Right."**_

_**He glanced sideways at her, to see she was writing. "You're noting that politics isn't polite?"**_

"I'm noting you're not very polite and could do with being taught some manners."

He smirked. "I don't have time...I'm trying to get a man elected President."

She rolled her eyes and shoved her notebook back into her bag. "Who's Margaret again?"

"_**Leo's assistant."**_

"Right, Leo...?"

"_**Leo McGarry...The campaign manager," he glanced at her again as they pushed past a few people but they kept in perfect line with each other. "Didn't you do any research on this campaign before you sign up?"**_

"_**I heard the Governor talking...It was...I don't know, he was inspiring..."**_

Josh grinned widely. "He's the real thing, Donna."

"_**Y'know, I've heard you say that six times already and I've only known you for 4 hours."**_

"It happens to be true."

"You don't need to tell me."

"I like telling people." 

"_**Okay..." She smiled across at him. "Anyway, back to Senator Manson...Where can I find Margaret?"  
**_

"_**I'll introduce you now, she'll be with the rest of the staff...You can meet them all..." His voice trailed off when he realised he was walking alone. "What the..."**_

_**He spun around and saw Donna had stopped almost half down the corridor. **_

"_**Donna?"**_

"_**Introduce me to the staff?"**_

"_**Yeah, lets go... we're heading to South Carolina in a few hours," he gestured for her to continue walking from where he had stopped.**_

"_**Josh!"**_

"_**What?!"  
**_

"_**I'm young and blonde."  
**_

"_**Hmm, really? I never noticed," he replied sarcastically. **_

_**She glared at him. "What are they going to say?"**_

"_**Lets go find out..." He sighed and started to whine a little when she still didn't move. "Donna, come on...we had a good walking, talking thing going on just then...you broke our flow."**_

_**She raised an eyebrow. "Our flow?"**_

He took hold of her elbow gently and tried to pull her along. "Lets go."

"No, Josh...wait."

"Look, we're all busy people... No one is going to care what you look like," he rolled his eyes before realising what he said. "I uh, I mean..."

"It's not just what I look like...It's the fact I have experience... no qualification..." 

"_**Who cares?!"**_

"_**They'll care, Josh!" She claimed. "And they're important people! I don't want to mess this up!"**_

_**He smirked. **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Well, I'm pretty important too..." He shrugged. **_

"_**So?"**_

"So, you have no problems talking to me... Like you said, you've known 4 hours and already you've hired yourself, sorted out my office and forced me to take a break to go get some lunch."

"_**I still don't get..."**_

"You'll be fine," he cut her off as he started to walk again and this time she followed.

"_**Are you sure?" When they came to a stop again. **_

_**He paused for a moment before pushing open a door. "Well, lets see..."**_

When Donna looked up, she saw that Josh had fallen back to sleep. She gently ran a hand through his hair. She never thanked him for giving more then she thought she wanted.

_**XxXxX**_

"Someone should check on them..." Sam mumbled to himself as he paced around the small office outside the Oval.

"What?" Leo looked over at him.

"Josh and Donna...someone should make sure they're okay," he stated.

"They're fine. Donna would have called if not."

"But..."

"Sam, give them some space, yeah?" Leo sighed, remembering his conversation with Donna. "Besides, we got work to do today."

Sam opened his mouth but before he could speak, the door open and Debbie told them they could go on in.

"Leo, thank you for coming," Jed greeted them as he moved around from behind the desk. "Sam, it's good to see you."

"You too, Sir." Sam shook his hand.

"Have you heard any more from Josh?" C.J asked.

"He's doing a little better this morning," Leo answered.

"Have you been to see him?" Toby questioned.

"No, he's resting."

Toby watched him for a few seconds, trying to work out what the meant but he didn't comment.

"How's things going at the transition's office?" Will broke the tense silence.

"Hectic...we're working on a statement," Sam sighed.

"What has the FBI said?" Jed sat down and gestured for everyone to do the same.

"A law student who was grieving for his Mother and sister... he somehow managed to get past the Secret Service... Apparently, there was a situation happening with a small group of people by the entrance, which is why he wasn't noticed until after the first shot was fired."

"You're not serious?" C.J stared at him.

"Well..."

"The next President is dead because some fans got over excited?" She exclaimed. "How the hell can the Secret Service use that as an excuse?"

"It's not an excuse, C.J...They're still looking into it...We haven't been given all the facts..."

"But still..."

"This is getting us no where," Jed cut in. "What's important now is reassuring the American people that there will be a President come January and making sure that Josh fully recovers."

"Once he's out of hospital, he'll be able to help out a little more...I think that will reassure the voters," Sam stated. "I mean, he worked closely with the Congressman..."

"Lets not go into that now."

"Leo, I know he's had a rough time but Sam's right," Toby claimed. "Besides you need a Chief of Staff."

"I know but maybe he wants some time off."

"Are you kidding me?" C.J laughed lightly. "This is Josh Lyman we're talking about."

"Once you've asked him to be your Chief of Staff, he'll want to get to work straight away."

"I've already asked him."

"What?"

"Last night, after you all had left."

"Well..." Jed started when no one spoke. "What did he say?"

"No."

"No?"

"He turned the offered down," Leo sighed. "He said no."

"But he's...he's not serious?" C.J asked.

Leo shrugged. "I really don't know, anymore..."

They all continued to stare at him.

"The thing is...What do I do if he is?"

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	6. One Day Of Peace

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I struggled to write it for some reason!!! I hope there are people still wanting to read this!!! Please review and let me know what you think!!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**A Whole New Story**

**One Day Of Peace**

"You need to find out for sure," Toby claimed, breaking the stunned silence. "You need to talk to Josh and see if he's serious."

"Except, he won't see anyone," Sam cut in.

"What do you mean?" C.J questioned.

"He told Donna not to let anyone into see him," Sam replied. "He's refusing to see anyone apart from her."

"He's been through a lot," The President stated. "We can give him one day of peace."

"Yeah and once he's cleared his head, he'll reconsider his decision about the job," C.J added.

"I hope you're right," Leo sighed.

"What's Donna's take on this?" Jed questioned, knowing that if anyone could read Josh, it would be her.

"That there's a good chance he won't change his mind and that I should consider other possibilities."

"Are there any other possibilities?" Jed asked.

Leo glanced over towards C.J and Toby. "I suppose if it came to it, then there's a few people on a list."

"Well, there's no point in going there unless you're sure about Josh's decision," C.J said quickly. "What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"I'm giving a statement in a few hours and taking a few questions," Leo replied, sighing slightly.

"Do you need any help preparing?" Toby questioned.

"No, we've got it covered," Leo claimed.

"You sure?"

"Lou and her team are working on it at the moment," Leo told them. "They can handle it."

Toby went to say something else but C.J spoke up before he had chance.

"Well, you know where we are, if you need us," she offered.

"When are you meeting with the FBI again?" Jed questioned.

"In a few hours," Leo replied. "They're doing some more interviews with some people who knew the kid."

"You'll keep us informed?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Right, well if there's nothing else, we should all probably get back to doing our jobs," he continued.

There was a chorus of 'Yes, Sir' as they all filed out of the office.

_**XxXxX**_

Josh forced his eyes away from the TV when he heard the door opening, expecting it to be his Doctor but was surprised to see Mike Casper and some other guy.

"Mike, hey." Donna stood up, glancing at Josh, knowing he didn't want to see anyone.

"Donna," he smiled at her but turning his attention to his friend. "Hey, man…How you feeling?"

Josh shrugged but then winced in pain. "I'm okay."

"You're looking better…" Mike rambled and then gestured to the man next to him. "This is Agent Jordan, by the way…"

"Mike," Josh sighed, using his good hand to run across his face. "What do you need?"

"I need a statement," Mike told him.

"I don't remember much." Josh looked back to the TV.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see what you did remember," Mike stepped closer to the bed.

"We need to do this now?"

"Yes, Josh. Sorry."

Josh sighed again, looking at Mike first and then at Jordan. He didn't even look old enough to be a FBI agent.

"Josh…" Mike said, bringing his attention back to him.

"The President-Elect and I walked out the building…I heard gunfire…next thing I know, I was being dragged to the car."

"You don't remember being hit?" Jordan asked.

Josh thought for a moment. "I remember falling to the ground…I think, I thought I had landed on my arm, that's why my shoulder was hurting."

He glanced down at the thin hospital bed sheet as he played with the edge. "I wasn't sure if it was real…"

"If what was?"

"The gunfire…I wasn't sure if it was real shots being fired or if I was imagining it…I just… I don't really know what happened after that…I don't know how I ended up on the floor." He looked back up at Mike. "I tried looking for Matt but he was gone, I couldn't see him and then the agents were dragging me to the car."

Mike shared a look with Donna, he wasn't sure how much to tell Josh. He knew all about the PTSD he had suffered after Rosslyn so he knew what he meant when he said wasn't sure if the shot were real or not.

"Anyway," Josh cleared his throat. "I don't remember anything other than that."

Mike nodded a little. "Well, we'll let you get some rest."

"Do you know who's responsible yet?" Josh asked.

"We don't have much to go on yet," Mike answered quickly, interrupting Jordan. "It was some kid, he was in the crowd…he fired three times before the Secret Service took him out."

"He's dead?"

"Yeah."

Josh fell silent again and Donna stepped forward, entwining her hand in his.

"Why did he do it?"

"We'll still looking into it."

Josh looked at Mike curiously, knowing that he wasn't telling him the whole truth but he had no energy to question it.

"So, have they said anything about when you'll be allowed to go home?" Mike changed the subject.

"They're still concerned about my blood pressure and they may need to do some more surgery on my shoulder," Josh informed him, leaning back against the pillows and closing his eyes.

"So, a few days then?"

"Yeah, probably," Donna glanced at Josh and then to Mike. "They're running some tests later so we'll know more then."

"Well, we'll leave you in peace," Mike stated and smiled at Donna. "Make sure you look after him."

"I will," Donna smiled back softly.

"Bye Josh."

"Bye," he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

Mike hesitated for a few seconds before sighing and leaving the room. He had known Josh since college and he was one of his best friends but he had no clue what to do to help him.

"What now?" Jordan asked, once they were in the corridor.

Mike leaned against the wall and ran a hand over his face. "I need to get over to George Town and talk to some of Simmons' friends. I want you to hang around here for a little while… The head of Santos' detail wants a report so go find him."

"Yes, Sir…" Jordan nodded and headed off down the corridor.

Mike stayed where he was for a few minutes, deep in thought. But then the door to Josh's room opened, snapping him back to the present.

"Hey, Donna…" He turned to face her.

"What aren't you telling him?" She asked once she had closed the door again.

"What?"

"Josh, you didn't tell him the truth when he asked why this happened."

"I didn't want to tell him anything until I had all the facts."

"But…"

"Donna, trust me," he cut in. "It's best for us to wait."

She stared at him for a few seconds. "Then tell me."

"Donna…"

"Mike, please…just tell me because you're freaking me out and if it's as bad as I'm beginning to think then I'd like to be prepared."

Mike paused, trying to decide whether it was a good idea to tell her or not.

"Mike…"

"We think Josh was the target…Well, actually we know he was."

"What?"

"This college kid…We found a lot of stuff about Josh in his dorm room." He spoke quietly, even though the corridor was empty. "His friends seems to think he idolized Josh."

"But…I don't…" She stuttered a little. "Why would he want to kill him then?"

"That's what we're looking into," Mike told her.

"He'll blame himself." Donna said quietly, leaning back against the wall.

"I know." Mike moved to stand next to her.

"So, what do we do?" She looked across at him.

He shrugged slightly. "I have no idea."

_**XxXxX**_

Josh was wheeled back into his room and groaned slightly as he moved from the wheelchair to the bed but said nothing. The nurse fussed around for a little while, trying to help get him comfortable and then told him the Doctor would come to see him soon.

He had just seen a specialist about his shoulder and they thought that after some physical therapy, it would be fine. He was very relieved that he wouldn't need any more surgery but concerned that they were still worried about his blood pressure, which meant he wasn't allowed home.

He sighed loudly, leaning his head back against the pillow and after a few seconds his eyes slowly started to fall but he was startled by a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock, he knew it wouldn't be Donna. He had convinced her that he would be okay for a couple hours while she went and checked things out at work or went home to grab a shower and a nap.

He considered staying silent and pretending he was asleep. He really couldn't cope with seeing anyone now. He had no idea how to get his around all of this. He didn't want someone coming and interfering.

The door opened, after another quiet knock and Josh resisted the urge to close his eyes. He thought it would be Leo, wanting to talk about the Chief of Staff job again but was shocked to see who walked in.

"Mrs Santos?"

Her eyes quickly scanned the room before she looked at him to see if they were alone.

"I think we should talk…"

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!! **


	7. God and Fate

**Okay, right here's the next chapter! I'm really sorry for the long wait. I hope people are still reading my stories!!!! Please review and let me know what you think of this!!! A big thank you to Sarah for all her help!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**A Whole New Story**

**God and Fate:**

The door opened, after another quiet knock and Josh resisted the urge to close his eyes. He thought it would be Leo, wanting to talk about the Chief of Staff job again but was shocked to see who walked in.

"Mrs Santos?"

Her eyes quickly scanned the room before she looked at him to see if they were alone.

"I think we should talk…" She closed the door. "I spoke to Annabeth and she told me you didn't want any visitors but I just...well, like I said...I think we should talk."

Josh watched her for a few seconds, noticing how she couldn't look at him. "Okay."

She took another small step closer to the bed but her eyes stayed glued to the window on the other side of his bed.

"How's your shoulder?" She asked.

"It's..." He stopped himself before saying 'fine,' guilt suddenly washing over him. He couldn't say he was fine when her husband was not.

When he didn't continue, she finally looked over to him. "Josh?"

He sighed and ran his good hand down his face. "The bullet tore through a muscle but they said after some physical therapy it'll be okay."

She nodded silently and glanced around the room again before pointing to a chair. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Of course...I'm sorry..." Josh stuttered a little and struggled to sit up straighter.

"It's okay..." She held up her hand as she lowered herself to the chair.

"Mrs Santos, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am..."

"Can you drop the 'Mrs Santos' now?" She asked, wringing her hands together. "I'm not the First Lady-In-Waiting any more...so maybe we can use Helen?"

"You are," he whispered and this time it was him that looked away.

"I'm sorry?"

"You still are the First Lady...No one has..." Josh paused for a moment before continuing. "Your husband won that election...The American people voted for him... No matter what the committee decides. Matt Santos was elected President."

"And it'll say that in history books for years to come..." She commented quietly, keeping her eyes on Josh as he stared down at the bed sheets. "Thank you for that."

His head snapped up and he looked over at her to see if she was being sarcastic or not.

"I wish...I wish that when my kids study American Presidents at school that their Dad would be there with them instead of just being in their books..." She started, taking a shaky breath before continuing. "But fate and God seem to want him to be somewhere else right now, but at least he'll always be in those history books."

"How can you...?" Josh started, anger suddenly overcoming him but his voice trailed off when he realised what he was saying.

"Go on," Helen told him.

Josh ran his good hand down his face. "How can you just accept that this is God's way and it's the right thing?"

She looked down at her hands, wringing them tightly together again and biting her bottom lip to try and keep the tears that burned in her eyes from falling.

"Because...Because that's all I have." She claimed. "Because I want to be able to explain this to my children without having to tell them that their Dad was taken away because there are some evil people in this world that hated him."

Josh wanted to agree with her. He wished he had the strength to see it like that but the only thing he could see right now was anger. He was so angry that there were people in this world that were so moronic that they couldn't tell right from wrong. He was angry that there were people who thought that only way to solve a problem was with violence.

He was angry that America had wanted Matt Santos as their President...As their leader but God decided to let this happen instead. He was angry that he still believed in God when he had been given so much evidence that there wasn't one.

"Matt said that you pulled him down." Helen said, breaking his train of thought.

"What?" Josh looked over at her.

"When I got to the hospital, before his surgery," she explained, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Matt said that you pulled him down...He said that you took the second bullet for him."

Josh stared at her a few seconds, thinking back to the shooting. He remembered how his first thought was to get down and how he didn't even realise he had grabbed onto Matt until they were both on the floor. He had been confused and remembered thinking that Matt and the Secret Service were going to be pissed at him if all it was, was a flashback to Rosslyn.

His chest tightened and he found it a little harder to breathe. He screwed his eyes shut as images from both shootings ran through his mind.

"Josh?" Helen placed a hand on his arm in concern. "Josh? Are you okay?"

"I'm...uh..."

"I'm going to get someone," Helen told him and stood up.

"No, don't...I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I just need a minute," he took a deep breath.

Helen sat back down, putting her hands in her lap again and watched as Josh took slow, deep breaths.

"I didn't... I didn't know what was happening," he broke the silence. "When the first shot was fired, I don't know what made me grab onto the President-Elect..."

She shook her head a little and closed her eyes but a tear still slipped down her face. "You stopped him from getting hit twice..."

"Didn't change anything though, did it?" He muttered bitterly. "It didn't save him."

"No, but...but it gave him some extra time," she replied. "It gave us some extra time. I was able to get to the hospital and speak to him."

Josh didn't reply. He didn't know how to. He'd always had a strange relationship with Helen Santos. She didn't like him at the start of the campaign. She hated that he had convinced her husband to run for President instead of going home to Texas. Then, during the campaign, he wasn't at his best. Politically he was brilliant but personally he came across like every other politician, only out for himself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She frowned in confusion. "Didn't you hear what I just said? Because of you, I got to tell my husband I loved him one last time."

"I'm sorry for starting all of this," he stated. "I'm sorry I came to Texas, I'm sorry that because of me you don't have a husband any more and that your kids don't have a father..."

"Stop."

"I was crazy to think that I would be able to pull something like this off," he continued, getting lost in his own world. "He didn't even want to run...he just wanted to get people talking... he wanted people to debate real issues."

"Josh, please...don't..." Helen stuttered a little, trying to keep control of her emotions.

"I kept pushing and pushing... He wanted nothing more than to spend some time with you and the kids," Josh screwed his eyes shut and leaned back against the pillow. "But because I thought I knew everything, I made him continue..."

"Stop!" She said again, raising her voice a little to get his attention and he fell silent. "He didn't want to run in the beginning because he didn't believe he could win."

"But..."

"That's why I hated the idea so much... because I thought he didn't want it, but really he just didn't know he could have it."

"But towards the end, I saw what you saw…I saw what a great President he would make."

"If he hadn't run for President then he would still be here."

"You don't know that...He could have gone back to Texas and got hit by a bus crossing the street," she replied. "That's the thing about Fate...You can't run from it."

He wanted to tell her he disagreed. He wanted to tell her that fate had nothing to do with it and that bad things happened to good people all the time for no reason what so ever, except that God seemed to want to punish people, but as Josh looked at Mrs Santos, the words died on his lips. She was taking some kind of comfort from believing Matt had gone to a better place and that no matter what, he would have gone any way. He couldn't take that away from her. Not when it seemed to be giving her the strength to get through this mess.

"I should get back to the kids," she said, standing up.

"Okay."

"Take care and I hope you get out of here soon." She told him. "Matt would want you back in the transition office, making sure everything is running smoothly."

Josh looked down when she mentioned the transition office. He knew that he was letting Matt down by walking away but he just couldn't do it any more.

Helen noticed the reaction but didn't comment. Annabeth had been talking on her cell earlier and from the one side conversation that Helen had overheard, she guessed Josh was having doubts about his career. She wanted to tell him that he needed to be Leo McGarry's Chief of Staff but knew that if Donna or Leo couldn't convince him then the only way he'd do it was if he came to the decision himself.

She gave him another small smile and then turned towards the door.

"Mrs....Helen?"

When she turned back to look at him, he continued.

"Thank you for coming..." He said quietly. "I never imagined it would end like this..."

She took the few steps back towards the bed. He was surprised when she hugged him gently, trying to be careful of his injured arm.

"Don't let him be forgotten," she replied softly. "Don't let all his promises and ideas die, too."

"They won't...Leo will never let that happen."

"He was proud of what he had achieved, of what you all achieved..." She stated as she pulled away. "He was so happy...that makes it hurt less...at least he was happy when he died."

"If there's anything you need...If there's anything I can do...Just ask," Josh told her.

She gave a small nod and again walked towards the door.

Josh leaned back against the pillow and sighed, watching her leave. She left the door open a little and he could see a Secret Service agent stood guarding his room.

"Neil?" He called out.

"Yes, Sir?" Agent Neil Minner entered the room.

"Is Mike Casper still here?"

"No, Sir, but I can call him back if you'd like to speak with him."

"It's okay, don't worry," Josh shook his head. "I was just wondering if there was any more information."

"There's an Agent Jordan here, Sir," Andrew informed him. "He's meeting with Agent Hillman at the moment."

"Jordan? He was the guy with Mike before, right?"

"Yes, I believe so, Sir," Neil nodded.

"Okay, well can you ask for the two of them to stop by once they're done?" Josh asked, deciding he probably should talk to the head of Santos' detail as well.

"Of course, Sir."

"Thanks."

__

XxXxX

"Do you have time for Leo?" Margaret asked C.J from the doorway.

C.J looked up. "Yeah, of course."

She stood up as Leo entered the office.

"I'll bring you both some coffee," Margaret offered.

"Thanks," C.J replied as her assistant left. "I saw the Press Conference...You did well."

"Yeah, considering I didn't have any answers for them."

"You still haven't heard from the FBI?"

"I'm meeting Mike Casper after I'm done here." Leo replied. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something."

C.J moved back behind the desk and sat down. It felt strange sat at the desk in this office while Leo sat opposite.

"Earlier, when I said there were some other people on the list if Josh doesn't change his mind..."

"Leo," C.J interrupted before he could say any more. "Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"Don't say what we both know you're going to say."

"C.J..."

"You're going to be the next President of United States and if you ask me that question....well, I won't be able to say no."

"I don't want you to say no," he replied. "I'm going to need someone I trust..."

"You need Josh."

"Yeah, but he said no," he stated. "I need a backup plan."

She sighed, reaching up and rubbing her forehead softly. "I wouldn't be a good Chief of Staff to you..."

"Are you kidding?" He stared at her. "You're already an amazing Chief of Staff."

"Yeah, to Jed Bartlet and for an Administration that only had a year left..." C.J laughed lightly. "Leo, the only reason you put me forward for this job was because Josh would have been wasted here."

"C.J..."

"Seriously, Leo, I understand and it's fine," she assured him. "It was the right thing to do for the party and the future."

"You were chosen because you're the only one who could handle the President for whatever reason without getting him all riled up," Leo replied. "You were the best person for the job and it would be honour if you would work for me, too."

"It would be an honour to serve as your Chief of Staff and I truly believe you'll make a great President," C.J answered. "But, can you honestly tell me that if you'd had your heart attack three years ago...If for some reason, you couldn't do your job that you would have promoted me over Josh?"

"That's different..."

"Leo, you went and got him from Hoynes' campaign...not because you were a friend of his father's and not just because you wanted some new, up and coming star in the Democratic Party...You got him because he was the only one you could trust to replace you."

Leo smirked a little. "Do you remember Josh back in the beginning? Secret plans to fight inflation, Mary Marsh..."

"So, you're saying that you would have suggested that the President hire someone other than Josh to replace you?"

"No, I'm just saying..." Leo sighed; he didn't know how this conversation had got so far off the tracks. "He wouldn't have been able to handle the fallout from the MS or Shareef, Zoey's kidnap and definitely not what happened in Gaza."

"Do you think any of us could have?"

"No, probably not."

"You could handle it...you could handle the President because you were his best friend," C.J stated. "He trusted that you had his best interests at heart and he trusted that you knew what was best for the country as well."

Leo didn't say anything, listening to what she was saying.

"That's the secret ingredient to a good Chief of Staff...Your best friend," C.J continued. "Who else could be better than the man you consider your son?"

"You're right. You didn't even have to tell me all that," Leo told her. "Josh has been my backup plan for years in case something happened to me but now I need a backup plan for him...and I need to know if you'd be interested."

"Leo..."

"C.J, this isn't some half thought out plan to get a bill passed through congress! I'm going to be President," Leo cut in. "Of course Josh is my first choice but there's a chance he could say no and I need you to know that even though you're my second choice, it doesn't mean I don't think you could do the job."

After a few seconds of silence, C.J nodded a little before speaking. "Let's have this conversation again once you've got a definite answer from Josh."

"Yeah, okay," Leo agreed and stood up. "I should get back."

C.J walked over to the door with him. "You'll call me when you have more information?"

"Yeah, if they have any to give to me," he sighed quietly.

"They'll figure this out soon," she stated. "This is the FBI...They're the best."

"They think Josh was the target."

"What?!"

"They found newspapers articles and stuff about Josh in the shooter's dorm room," Leo told her.

"Leo, if for one minute Josh thought Matt Santos died because of him then I have no idea how he'd come back from it," she said. "I mean, it would be hard for anyone but for Josh..."

"Yeah, this is why I need a backup plan."

She sighed and ran a hand over her forehead. "And that's me?"

"I'm hoping."

"What will Josh do if he hasn't got politics?" She asked. "What will he do if he hasn't got anything to take his mind off the guilt?"

Leo thought back to that Christmas when Josh met with Dr Keyworth. He had told Josh that no matter what, he'd help him out of the hole he had fallen into. He had kept his promise and intended to keep it still, except this time, he couldn't help but wonder if Josh had fallen too far for him to reach.

"I really don't know," he replied.

After a few seconds of silence, C.J shook her head a little.

"No, this isn't going to happen," she stated. "It's going to be hard but we'll all get through this...We'll get Josh through this."

"I hope so."

"We're not going to let them win," she continued. "Leo, you're going to be the next President and while it's not happened under the best circumstances, it has happened...You need to step up and start believing and when you do, everyone else will follow...including Josh."

Leo smirked a little. "And you say you don't think you'll make a good Chief of Staff."

"Josh will make a better one," she replied. "So go and fix this!"

"Are you this bossy with the President?" He asked as he opened the office door to leave.

"Damn right," she moved to the doorway as he walked out. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Thanks, C.J," he said before disappearing down the corridor.

C.J went back into the office, closing the door and leaning back against it. She let out a long sigh and wondered if this nightmare could get any worse.__

XxXxX

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Special Agent Jordan entered.

"Mr Lyman? You wanted to speak with me?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks for coming," Josh used his good arm to push himself into a sitting position. "Where's Agent Hillman."

"He's getting an update from Agent Casper; as head of President-Elect Santos' detail, he's been put in charge of running the Secret Service investigation." Jordan informed him. "I'm sure he'll be able to join us soon."

"Right, okay," Josh leaned back against the pillow. "What do you know about the shooting?"

"There was one guy, Andrew Simmons, who we believe was working alone. He shot a Mac 90 three times from behind a wall which was slightly raised from where you and the President-Elect exited the building," Jordan explained. "The Secret Service took him out approximately 8.3 seconds after the first shot was fired."

Josh wanted to know how he managed to fire three times before the secret service got him. He wanted to know how he managed to fire at all. He wanted to know how the President-Elect had got hit when he had a team of secret service, whose job It was to make sure that didn't happen but more importantly, he wanted to know what had made this guy to do it.

"What about a motive?" Josh questioned.

"We're still looking into that," Jordan told him. "Agent Casper has talked to some of his friends and classmates down at Georgetown."

"He was a student?" Josh asked, although he wasn't sure why he was so surprised; the shooters at Rosslyn were barely adults.

"Yes, he was studying Law," Jordan said. "After searching his dorm room and talking to some of his friends, we believe he was a fan of the Santos campaign."

"If he was a fan, why would he do this?" Josh frowned.

"He recently lost his Mother to suicide after the death of his sister in a road accident," he informed him. "His friends and professor had been concerned about his mental health but they never thought he was planning something like this."

"I don't...but I don't understand," Josh replied. "What good would have come from killing the next President...The guy he liked...the guy that he probably even voted for?"

"Santos wasn't the target."

"He wasn't? Who was?"

"Well, judging from the articles, recordings and other items we've found, while we think he supported President-Elect Santos, we don't think he was trying to kill him."

"What was he trying to do then?" Josh asked impatiently. "What articles and recordings did you find?"

"They were about the Santos Campaign and the Bartlet Campaign, along with some work you did during your time in the White House..."

"Work I did?" Josh cut in. "He collected stuff about me?"

"Well, yes... we have uncovered a link..."

"I was the target?"

"Sir, I'll just give Agent Casper a call and he can come down and explain everything that he found out from the college today."

"No..." Josh shook his head but his voice was barely above a whisper. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Josh slowly lifted his head to look at the agent. "You think I was the target."

Jordan suddenly felt out of his depth. He wanted to prove to everyone he was capable of being a good FBI agent but telling a man the bullet that killed the soon to be President of United States was actually meant for him...well, that was something they don't train you for.

"Yes, Sir..." He finally spoke, knowing he couldn't lie to him. "At this moment in time, we believe you were the target, not President-Elect Santos."

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!! **


	8. Problems

**Okay, here's the next update! Sorry it's taken so long! A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and sent me emails, telling me to update! I know how annoying it is when there's unfinished story but I promise you, I'll be updating all my fics at some point. I've beta this myself, so sorry for the mistakes! Please review and let me know what you think!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**A Whole New Story**

**Problems**

"Mike, please tell me, you have more information for me," Leo said as he walked into the busy Transition office and indicated for Mike Casper to follow him into his office.

"We do have information." Mike replied, as he closed the door behind him.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this," Leo sighed, leaning back against of the desk.

"A girl has came forwards that knew Simmons."

"A girlfriend?"

"Yeah, they broke up four days ago," Mike informed him. "She dumped him because of his obsession."

"Obsession with the campaign?"

"With Josh."

"I don't understand any of this...I mean, Josh has had fans, admires before but nothing like this..." Leo stated, he wished there was another motive behind this. Why did it have to be Josh? How was he meant to cope with that?

"What did the girl say?" Leo asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"They had been together for the past six months...She said, that he was always interested in politics...Always been a fan of President Bartlet," Mike explained. "Apparently, he had seen Josh do some lectures at Georgetown in the past and the girlfriend said that Simmons saw him as some kind of role model."

"Yeah but you don't go out and try to kill your role model..." Leo stated. "So, what happened four days ago to make her end their relationship?"

"After his Mother's death, he became withdrawn, which is expected but then she said, that all he talked about was Josh but over the last couple of weeks, it started to become more about him personally not just about politics."

"How do you mean?" Leo frowned.

"He started collecting articles about him and research on the internet...Pinned pictures of Josh to his wall...He started to dress like him, he spent all the money that his Mother had left him to buy the same car... he managed to find out what restaurants Josh liked to eat at and would spend hours there, hoping to get a sighting of him."

"You can't be serious?"

"Yeah, it was probably a good thing that Josh was away campaigning," Mike said. "Who knows what could have happened."

"So, he was a stalker?" Leo questioned. "But he never sent Josh anything? Did he?"

"Nothing that we're aware of but like you said...Josh has a lot of fans so we've got a couple of guys going through fan mail..." Mike told him.

"You think, he could have been angry that Josh never replied to a letter or something?" Leo suggested. "That's why he tried to kill him?"

Mike sighed. "No...From something the girlfriend said, we don't think that was the motive."

"What did she say?"

"Last week... just before they broke up...Simmons found out about Josh's sister and his Dad."

"What about them?"

"About their deaths..." Mike stated. "The girlfriend, said that he compared their deaths to his Mother's and his sisters...She said, he started talking about suicide and what really freaked her out was that he commented on how both Josh and him would be better off dead just like their family."

"You're kidding me..." Leo stared at him.

"He has been attending regular two hour sessions with a Therapist...A Doctor Karen Melkin, since his mother's death..." Mike told him, "The Girlfriend past on her concerns to the Doctor...So since then, he's been seeing her for a few hours each day... "

"And they never reported it to anyone else?"

"We'll we haven't been able to talk to Doctor Melkin but from what Simmons' professors and friends have said, no one realised how bad it had gotten..." Mike shrugged. "They thought the sessions were helping...They thought he was getting better."

Leo sighed and walked over to look out the window; trying to get his head around it all.

"Sir?"

He turned back to look at Mike.

"We have to start realising information, soon..." He said quietly. "We have to tell Mrs Santos why this happened...We have to tell Josh."

Leo opened his mouth to protest but he knew he was right. It wouldn't be long before it got out and he couldn't let Helen and her family or Josh find out from someone else.

"Yeah," he said he low voice. "Yeah, Donna should be there when we tell him...But no one else...Just the three of us."

"No problem." Mike agreed.

Just then there was a knock on the door and when Mike opened it, he saw one of his agents.

"Sorry to interrupt but Rookie just called, he's still at the hospital and says he has a problem." The agent told him. "He wants you to call him back."

"Rookie?" Leo questioned once the agent had left.

"Agent Jordan," Mike replied. "He's new to the team."

"You go an inexperienced agent working on the assignation of the next President of United State?"

"He's not inexperienced...he's new." Mike answered. "Besides, he's doing nothing more then talking to some of the witnesses from the scene."

Leo caught sight of Donna in the outer office. "You stay here and make you're call...I'm going to update Donna."

Mike nodded and picked up the phone.

"Donna?" Leo called, making his way over to her.

"Yes, Sir?" Donna turned to look at him.

"We need to...." He started but stopped suddenly. "Sir?"

"Well, I can't call you Leo..."

"Oh yes, you can!"

"Sir..."

"Leo."

"Sir..."

"Ahh-haa..."

"Sir, you want me to work for you, right?" Donna spoke quickly, so he couldn't interrupt again.

"Of course...We've talked about this..."

"Well, if you want me to work for you and if you're going to be the next President...I can't call you Leo." Donna told him. "Josh taught me that...and he got it from a very smart man..."

Leo smirked. "You know he learnt it from his Father, right and not me?"

Donna resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the man that was hopefully going to be the next President. "Was there something you wanted, Sir?"

"Ah, yeah..." Leo sighed, remembering why he had wanted to talk to Donna. "I just spoke the Mike...They now have evidence and have confirmed that Josh was the target."

Donna covered her mouth with his hand, she didn't know how to respond.

"We need to tell him..." Leo continued softly. "It won't stay a secret for much longer..."

"Yeah...Yeah..." She nodded in agreement. Part of her wanted to ask why Josh but another part of her...a bigger part, didn't want to know...She didn't want to think about why someone would want the man she loved dead. "I was just about to head over there...Helen has just been to see him."

"What?"

"I spoke to Annabeth...Helen Santos wanted to talk to Josh..." she explained. "He wasn't ready to see her yet and now this..."

"It'll be okay," Leo tried to reassure her but both he could say any more, everyone in the office fell silent when they heard Mike shouting from inside Leo's office.

"What the..." Leo started when the office door flew open and an angry looking Mike Casper stormed out. "Mike?"

"Mr McGarry?"

Leo turned when he saw the head of his detail, Henry making his way over to him.

"We have a problem." Henry announced just as Mike reached them.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Mike added.

"What's happened?" Leo demanded.

"Josh has refused to continue to have a security detail..."

"What?" Leo turned to fully face the Secret Service agent. "His he allowed to do that?"

"Yes...now that he's not technically the Chief of Staff to the next President there is no reason for him to have a detail but considering the circumstances we thought it was best he did have one but with that being said... We can make him have one if he doesn't agree."

"Damn it!" Leo muttered.

"The hospital is crawling with FBI and Secret Service...He'll be fine for the moment." Mike added.

"Actually...He's left the hospital."

"The doctor said he could go home?" Donna asked, in surprise.

"No, Ma'am...He discharged himself."

"But...but he can't!" Donna insisted.

"You think, Helen's visit upset him?" Leo asked her.

"Annabeth said, Helen told her, he was okay and that it went well..." Donna replied. "But I don't know...Maybe..."

Mike sighed. "No, I don't think it was Mrs Santos."

"What you talking about?" Leo asked, looking at him.

"Josh wanted some information on the investigation and the only Agent there at the time was Agent Jordan..."

"The Rookie?" Leo questioned, having a bad feeling where this was going.

"Yeah..."

"Well, what happened then?" Donna asked.

"Agent Jordan let slip that we believed Josh was the target."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Leo roared, causing the office to fall silent again and everyone to look at them.

"Oh my god! I got to find him!" Donna reached for her coat.

"I'm coming with you..." Leo said.

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea," Henry stated.

"I'll go..." Mike told Leo. "We'll find him...We'll bring him back here."

"Make sure you do!" Leo glared at him slightly before turning to Donna. "You tell him, it's not his fault...You tell him that we're worried about him."

"Yeah," she nodded and then followed Mike out the office.

Leo stood there for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts. He hoped that they would be able to find Josh. He dreaded to think what would was going through the younger man's mind.

He glanced around and noticed that people were still looking at him.

"Someone find me Sam Seaborn and Lou Thornton now!" He barked and then stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him.

**TBC **

**Please review!!! **


End file.
